Muramasa: Battle, bath, bonds
by Sacredstar Mentor
Summary: Countless of Muramasa blades still remain in the world. Those who unsheathe these blades will immediately begin thirsting for blood with the desire to test there skills in battle when prey upon it's curse power. Within the darkness two Demon Blade Hunters named Kisuke and Momohime try to prevent the demon blades from reaching corrupted hands.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters, areas, etc. of Muramasa – The Demon Blade belong to Vanillaware (c) 2009. I own the interpretations of the characters within this story, and any made up characters, and my interpretation of the areas. This fan story is based off the Wii version of Muramasa, though has some of the translations from the Vita. Names from the Wii version will be used, so do not be surprised if you see those.

SPOILER WARNING: This story is based off Kisuke's second ending from the game. If any you made it this far, it is highly recommended that you complete the game or watch the breakthroughs before reading this story.

Muramasa: Battle, bath, bonds

By: Sacredstar Mentor

Act 1: Demon Blade Hunter

The moon overhead was shining brightly in Edo. Despite all the nobles unfulfilled desires casting on greed and misery over the whole country.

Including the Muramasa swords, that can corrupt both kindhearted souls and malicious humans alike. These curse blades thirst for human blood.

That's why the princess has entrusted to me to hunt these endless demon blades in the land of Japan and restore peace to this transient world.

As I hack and slash my opponents manipulate by the demon blades curse while sparing their lives in the process and reaping the swords for the princess and my own benefit.

I was able to collect a few muramasa swords while the night was still young as I ran on the stone tiled ground to reach the princess and report my achievements were successfully.

"Princess I was able to collect ten muramasa swords while you were waiting at Musashi Province, Emon Hill." Kisuke reported.

Kisuke had the Muramasa demon blades and his equipment inside a huge brown sack, as he begins to sit down on the bench next to Momohime and explain his mission. Nearby the cherry blossom trees, that illuminated cross the hillside fields, shedding it bright pink petals in the distances. Above the beautiful night sky full of radiant stars over the horizon.

"Good job Kisuke it's only a few, but at least these demon blades aren't falling to the wrong hands." Momohime replied with a sincere smile on her face.

"Yeah I know this is a noble cause to protect the people from these corruptible swords. But this mission of our will take years, decades and possibly the rest of our lives; are you sure your okay with this situation?" Kisuke said with an concerning look on his face. Trying to let Momohime know the risk she is taking.

I promise Torahime, that I will be Momohime servant and bodyguard until my deathbed, yet I don't want her to waste her life for the benefit of Japan and for my own welfare as well. She obtain her body back after I defeated Jinkuro; but she later lost her older sister and father due to my intervention. Momohime deserve to live a simple life, without regretting her own existence. It's the least he could do for the princess, Kisuke thought.

"Yes, no, I don't know?" Momohime said unsure of herself about the decision she made to become demon blade hunter alongside him.

"Eventually we're going to have to figure out an better alternative to find all the demon blades. Without wasting our lives until we're old and gray."

"But for now you need to take a bath Kisuke, you smell awful and sweaty." Momohime said covering her nose with her hand in order to avoid the odor.

"Will you be accompanying me princess as a reward for all my hard work and deeds tonight?" Kisuke said, trying to tease the young princess with a smirk expression on his face.

"Yes, but that isn't the reason why I'm going to join you tonight." I swear this renegade ninja is completely full of himself. Trying to act all tough, like nothing in this world could hurt him, thought Momohime.

"I owe you one for saving both my body and soul from that monstrous Jinkuro. If it weren't for you, he would've use the Kuzuryuu Muramasa to go through the world's ley lines to open the Heaven's Gate and transform into a demon of the sixth realms. The whole country; maybe even the whole world would've fallen into despair."

Just thinking about what Jinkuro could've done to destroy Japan frightened Momohime and made her hands start to shiver as if a chilling gust of wind blown by the cherry blossom petals.

"Hey it okay princess, Jinkuro is rotting in hell as we speak because of all the sins he committed. Torahime and your family sacrifice was not in vain, so please try to look at the positive side okay." Kisuke responded as he lay his hand on top of Momohime shaking palms. Trying to calm her down and make her understand that everything is gonna be alright.

"Thanks Kisuke. For a renegade ninja you're not half bad; most of the time, especially when gloating about your ego." Momohime said teasingly trying to change the mood in the atmosphere.

"Why thank you princess. I live to serve you alone of course; free of charge for a sweetheart such as yourself." Kisuke replied as he rise off bench and started keeling on one knee, taking her soft hand and gave it short kiss at the end. Momohime face started blushing scarlet red as she quickly turn her head away from Kisuke so he won't see her embarrassed expression and then asked.

"All joking and flattery side Kisuke; may I ask you one request before we leave to the hot spring in the Sagami Province."

"Anything Princess."

"Don't call me princess and stop treating me like I'm your my bodyguard. Say my real name and regard me as a close friend." Kisuke took a deep breath and sighed. Then responded.

"Okay Momohime."

"Now let's leave this town and cleanse our body and souls Kisuke." Momohime replied and then grabbed Kisuke hand as they walk side by side leaving the city and it cherry blossom tree fields behind in the beautiful moonlight sky.

"Hey have you thought about pouring me some suke while we're bathing." Kisuke said with a wide grin on his face.

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see."

Knowing that there story continues living as two hunters dancing within the shadow in search of demon blades, as their friendship and strength grows with each passing day. Developing into love possibly?

* * *

Author Note: Their is going to be a little hot spring mischief, humor and flirting language in chapter two so please, my younger audiences, skip this chapter okay. Review, share and enjoy more of Muramasa Battle, bath, bonds.

I so recommend the viewer to sharing their own chapter ideas and scenarios through my P.M. They will possibly be in the next chapter if I prove of them, plus I will give you all of the credit as well. (Thank you)


	2. Chapter 2

Act 2: Heart-to-heart

Me and Momohime went inside the hot spring cave, lead by the apes that showed us to a secluded onsen cave, far away from human habitation where we might relax in peace after a long day of hardships.

We both separate to a nearby bush and remove our travel-stained attires, I untie my black shinobi robes and Momohime stripped down her pink yukata.

I looked at her in the moonlight and suddenly bushed little as I turn around and pretend I didn't see anything. I could have sworn, that I hear Momohime murmured the word pervert, but I pay no mind to her comment.

I just hope nothing goes wrong in the hot springs thought Kisuke. As he walk crossed the the almost misty waters wearing his pure white, soaking wet fundoshi.

His body felt hot and sweaty after running and jumping on rooftop building, locating innocent and spiteful people corrupted or housing muramasa swords in Musashi province districts.

Kisuke dove first into the warm water while splashing it on his body and face, washing away the layers of sweat and his smelly adore.

Once he felt rejuvenated enough. He then traverse through the steamy water to find a better place to relax to his heart content.

He found a private hot-spot to enjoy for the next few minutes. Until out of nowhere, Kisuke heard a loud scream from the opposite direction, where most of the apes resided.

"Stay away from my hair you crazy monkey!"

"There aren't any bugs inside their!" Momohime said with a loud outburst. Now she was angry about this horrible and ridiculous situation.

She tried to move to the other side, but the monkey had a good grip on her shoulder and began pecking in her hair, unwilling to let go.

Kisuke moved through the misty vapor to show himself, giving the ape a menacing death glare saying.

"You have five seconds to let her go or die."

The monkey detach his hands and went back to his group of apes, displease about not finding a little snack in the girl hair.

"Thanks Kisuke. You save my hair from those monkey hands." Momohime said with a grin on her face. She was very relieved that he found her in this misty hot springs.

"No problem. Plus it was hard to resist after hearing your girly scream moments ago. I thought you lost your towel into the stream or slipped and fallen on your butt by accident." Kisuke replied with a teasing look on his face. Trying to get Momohime angry with his jokes again.

"Ha ha very funny Kisuke. But I'm not clumsy enough to do something, perverted or embarrassing for your eyes to see."

"Said the princess who scream for help because an ape was grooming her."

"Just for that, your not getting any sake tonight mister." Momohime said with a pouted face.

"What?! Come on I was only teasing around, you know I make little jokes once awhile." Kisuke said pleadingly trying to change Momohime mind.

"You went too far my friend. Now more for me to drink alone."

Momohime lied. She really isn't a drinker, ever since Jinkuro possessed her body to secretly drink alcohol and sake during their journey. Until he had a downright hangover. Just the very thought of it, gave Momohime a splitting headache. She vowed to never let alcohol touch her lips or her body system ever again.

"I'll do anything for some of that sake Momohime."

"Oh really?" Momohime relied with smirk on her face. Finding the perfect revenge for this situation.

"I'll give you the sake. If you tell me about your relationship between you and my older sister. And don't leave any juicy details." Momohime requested, feeling mostly interested and little gossipy right now.

"Is this a order or request Momohime?" Kisuke responded, feeling a little nervous.

"What do you think?" The tables have turn this time Kisuke. Now I get the last laugh, Momohime thought.

Kisuke sighed deeply and answered her. "It all started when I was ordered by the skull valley ninjas to disguise as a servant boy and steal the Kuzuryu Muramasa blade from the Kagami household of the Narukami clan.

It was there I grew fond of the sword protector Torahime Narukami. She was kindhearted and respectful to me, attendants, nobles and treated the peasants of the Mino Province as equals.

She also knew how act like a warrior and politician when dealing with neighboring daimyo's and people who try to challenge her authority.

Then there was one night when I gotten a fever working too hard and she did everything her power to nurse me back to health. That night at the Narukami household, Torahime had her arms around me when she gave me the medicinal tea and medicine to make me feel better.

That's when I knew I had deep affections for Torahime. Afterwards the coup d'etat happen and I risk my own life to save Torahime and you already know the rest of that tale."

"You loved my sister didn't you." Momohime replied with a sad and pity look on her face.

"Yes I did. Torahime was everything to me and now she is resting in peace with the almighty Buddha."

"I guess I'm not only one, who's is still grieving for my sister. I was just too blind to see it all."

"I am so sorry Kisuke, but you're not alone in all this regret, I'm here too." Momohime was feeling sympathy to the young renegade ninja, who felt pain and loss after the death of Torahime.

I know I'm the only skilled sword master, who can use the Oboro style to defeated or kill countless of foes with the muramasa blade. But I couldn't save the woman I love the most in this world. I promise Torahime to look after her sister until the very end.

I just hope she smiling in the heavens right now; knowing that I'm helping the citizens of Japan, thought Kisuke. while wondering about the actions he could've made to save the Kagami family.

"Anyway here your sake Kisuke."

"Thanks, maybe this will help me, drown away all my sorrows, don't you think." Kisuke replied and moved his cup near Momohime so she can pour the sake gourd.

Then he took few sip of the alcohol while laying down on the warm heavenly water, relishing every moment of this paradise, only a inch away from Momohime.

Who was now splashing water softly on her face, chest and legs. Using this moment wisely to satisfy herself as well. within these sacred hot springs.

"I doubt that's the best way to deal with depression Kisuke. Why not pray for Torahime instead of mourning her death. She must have wanted you to live a honorable life.

Not having headaches on sake, thinking about what could've happened. What done is done, end of story." Momohime said trying her best to comfort the young ninja regret.

"Yeah you're right Momohime, I'll do my best to move on. I just need some time that's all." Kisuke said as he look up at the cave small stalagmites, think about her wise words of encouragement. As she gave a gentle hug on Kisuke right shoulder.

It felt like a warm embrace of comfort, almost similar to Torahime.

"I understand. Just lean on me, when you need a shoulder to cry on." Momohime replied show her compassion, that she cares about the emotion trauma of her friend.

"Hey! I don't cry; especially when it comes to death." Kisuke replied feeling quite annoyed because he shared his feeling about Torahime.

"Whatever you say tough guy. I'm leaving the hot springs to change my clothes now."

Momohime said as she moved away from Kisuke shoulder to stand up. With her white towel covering her chest. As her ripe posterior was waving side to side, leaving her backside completely exposed as she walked to the cavern exit.

Kisuke drew his attention her sexy plump ass and thighs swaying the heated water off her rear. Then he replied nonchalantly like a drunken japanese sailor.

"You may look skinny Momohime. But you got a good-looking ass and thigh for your lovely figure."

The young princess faced the opposite direction and covered her ass with her left hand as she turn away from the exit to face Kisuke, while blushing and little embarrassed by Kisuke flirt comment earlier.

she retorted. "H-How dare you speak such vile words about my butt. People could probably hear us and get the wrong idea Kisuke." Momohime said in a low voice while trying to control her outrage emotions.

"Their only you, me and couple of apes chilling in the background. There's no need get so bent out of shape because of a little flirting sometimes. Besides it funny and cute when you get angry."

Momohime face was blushing deep red again. This time she was completely speechless by Kisuke counter attack of wordplay and began to walk out of the cavern to change back into her pink yukata dress.

I need to think of a clever comeback to make Kisuke astounded. It would be so satisfying to see his reaction, Momohime thought wanting a taste of payback.

After Momohime left the onsen. Kisuke lean down on the water surface thinking of the attracted image of Momohime while drinking his sake in the moonlight; until a playful soak tail wrap around his waist which almost made him jump by this sudden surprised.

"Very smooth indeed master Kisuke…It makes me wonder why you didn't act so witty around Torahime?" Yuzuruha murmured into the back of Kisuke ear. Behind him was almost visible within the hazy vapor that surrounded her body.

"I-It none of your business you tricky fox."

"Me and Momohime are merely playing a game. Teasing one another for a couple of laughs for enjoyment purposes only." Kisuke thought of this in order to reassure himself.

"Oh no, did I made the talented ninja displeased? Maybe I should wash your back while I'm in my sexy transformation and soothe your soft body."

"N-no thank you, that isn't necessary, I don't need help...No wait don't do that Yuzuruha!"

But it was too late. Yuzuruha got her soapy towel and moved it back and forth gently soothing his body with diligence and focus until, she was truly done. It was hard for Kisuke to resist this pleasant moment.

It felt like soft feathers were touching his back with each passing minute.

Until his mind gave him a wake up call, telling him it's time to leave before things escalate any further.

Kisuke rise up on his feet and responded. "Okay I think it's time for me to leave. We don't want Momohime wondering what's going on here Yuzuruha."

He was feeling really nervous about this whole scene. Especially when looking at her beautiful white skin, curvaceous hip from top to bottom and illuminating thick thighs that can make any male howl like wolf, calling for her mate in the moonlight.

"Yeah...don't worry about that Kisuke. Because I saw the whole thing happen with my own two eyes. I guess even shinobi have there weaknesses."

Momohime said this when she reveal herself hiding between rocks and with a smirk on her face watching Kisuke dumbfounded expression with his jaw wide opened.

"Well let have some fun in private, next time Kisuke." Yuzuruha said trying to leave the scene and avoid the next teasing comment.

"hold it right there Yuzuruha. Weren't you supposed to watch our clothes and equipment while we were taking a bath."

"Because they're all gone now; some maniac stole them, including some our Muramasa swords!" Momohime said furious about Yuzuruha behavior of not taking responsibility for her actions. Instead she would rather act like a sexy lady for Kisuke foolish entertainment.

Kisuke straighten up and replied with shame on his face. "I'll find them Momohime. Probably an animal or person took them and left tracks or clues behind?"

"I hope so; for your life and her." Momohime responded displeased about this whole ordeal. After enjoying a wonderful night in the hot springs.

* * *

Such a attracting hot spring chapter. Who knows what will happen between this amusing couple. There will be flirting and more teasing in the next chapter as well, so enjoy. Peace and have a nice day or night anywhere my newcomer fans.


	3. Chapter 3

Act 3: Garment thief

Kisuke, Momohime and Yuzuruha were screeching through the bushes, nook and cranny for their clothes and equipment. Finding nothing more but twigs, bugs and grass. Kisuke responded in loud voice to gather the group undivided attention to his plan.

"Okay everyone I think we should look clues around the forest. Momohime and I will take the right and Yuzuruha you take the left."

"Why do I have to join you? You just want look at my body all night; don't you Kisuke!?" Momohime replied feeling quite annoyed about this ridiculous situation and Kisuke flirting remarks in the hot springs.

Kisuke sighed deeply and said.

"No I don't. I know you're still angry at Yuzuruha because she didn't kept watch over our clothes and equipment. So it would be a bad idea to keep you too close together. Besides someone has to be your human shield in case someone is wandering the woods late at night."

"Oh...Um. Thanks Kisuke, I really appreciate your kindness to protect my almost exposed body from prying eyes."

The young princess was quite surprised to hear this from Kisuke. Momohime thought he would tease her skinny appearance again, moment ago in the onsen. I guess Kisuke has a polite personally depending on the condition of the atmosphere thought Momohime.

"If everyone is okay with my plan, then let's move out, before the thief or animal get further away."

After they separate for half hour scouting the area for any evidence, Kisuke found muddy sandal footprints and a piece cloth stuck on a rough tree bark.

"We're getting closer Momohime. This thief of our has probably stop to rest or has a house nearby these woods." Kisuke suggested because the signals in the environment seems like somebody came here moments ago.

"Good work Kisuke, the sooner we find our clothes and items the better. Because I can't take this cold night breeze any longer." Momohime replied and attempted to put her hands in her underarm for warmth.

Then out of nowhere Kisuke tackled her to the ground within a bush in the missionary position and told her be quiet. By showing his one finger on his lips.

"Shush Momohime I heard some people walking by the main road. No matter what, don't move a single muscle." Kisuke spoken in a low volume trying to keep him and Momohime unseen as possible.

Just the thought of being scene naked front of a whole crowd, will bring dishonor to the Narukami family and she will be humiliated for rest of her life, thought Momohime who was starting to panicked and sweat little on the forest floor.

Kisuke saw the way Momohime was shaking out of fear and anxiety so he said in earshot. "Momohime try to keep calm. They won't see us, so long we are silent."

"I trust you Kisuke, to get us out of this."

"Even if they fine us. You still got me to cover your private parts."

"Uh...Thanks Kisuke." Momohime replied in reassuring smiling knowing that everything will be okay soon.

"I think those people left a few minutes ago." Kisuke said after he gotten off Momohime as he started to follow the footprints through a short pass.

"Come on, let get moving." Kisuke replied waving his hand get the princess attention.

"I'm on my way Kisuke."

Then out of nowhere they spotted a young man resting on a tree trump holding a huge sack filled with their food, clothes, money and muramasa swords.

"That's the asshole who stole our stuff Kisuke. Let show him a lesson about what happened when you steal from a noble princess and her ninja bodyguard friend." Momohime said violently and yearning to have her fists on that horrible thief.

"Momohime be caution. We don't know what this thief has up his sleeves."

Kisuke replied as he turned around only to see Momohime quarreling with the thief; demanding him to return their belongings immediately.

Damn, that idiot princess is gonna get herself killed. Kisuke thought as he rush into the scene by Momohime, right side preparing for a fight anytime now and responded with a voice of authority in front of the thief.

"Listen scumbag, just returned our property and nobody gets hurt, okay."

Kisuke said trying to negotiate as much as possible. Only until the thief lets his guard down, so Kisuke can knock him out.

"I have a better idea. Why don't I kill you and your girlfriend with your own sword and buried both of your dead corpses in a ditch."

"I wouldn't draw that muramasa sword if I were you. It will be the greatest regret you ever made." Kisuke replied, warning thief the best he could.

"Just shut up and die already!" The thief responded angrily as he draw out his blade from it sheath and charge forward to kill both of them.

"Look like we're going up princess." Kisuke replied as he grab on Momohime bride style and jump on a nearby tree branch to avoid the thief assault.

"Hey both of you get down here and die like the peasant you are." The thief replied as he randomly slash right and left on the old decaying tree bark.

"This is coming from the thief who doesn't has a shred of mercy inside of him. That you would stooped so low to steal from other people property."

The princess explained; feeling utterly disappointed and shame of the young man actions as she holds on Kisuke strong shoulders for dear life. Trying not to plummet so high among the branches.

"This so called, Edo period socially ruin my career. I was once a famous kabuki of Kyoto for many years until my boss replaced me with a younger male role. Then I wasted my money on sake and whores until I ended up broke on the streets, during my sorrow. So I had no choice but to steal from traveling vagabond and merchants just to survive; It's really ironic don't you think."

The thief replied feeling enraged about his whole ordeal of the past.

Momohime grudgingly responded. "You losing your career isn't irony at all. But completely expected for someone like you. Who doesn't have a backup plan for everything."

"Say what now?" The thief said confuse by the statement.

"Instead of taking responsible for yourself and found a new job like most common citizens of Japan. You undoubtedly waste your money in your own sorrow, while blaming socially for your own misfortune. Which is really stupid and cowardly if you ask me."

"As a example to your irony, you called yourself a famous kabuki. Yet you're native and stupid when things don't go your way, which is quite sad honestly."

The thief gasps with his mouth wide open because Momohime diminish his character stature.

"Oh great Kami, Momohime that was incredible! I wish you could be a famous geisha (geisha: actress in japaneses). Everyone would be astounded by your killer comments." Kisuke replied with quick excitement by Momohime insult to the scumbag thief.

"Why thank you Kisuke. It was pretty easy to scorn this pathetic man." Momohime said with a self-confidence grin on her face.

"Hey am I just a joke to you guys!? How...DARE you defile my intelligence and status."

"This is coming from a foolish adult who couldn't find a single job." Momohime replied feeling unimpressed by the Thief ranting to himself.

"Fuck you whore. Once I cut down this stupid tree I'm going to kill your boyfriend and then I'm gonna rape you until your soul isn't pure anymore. Just you wait…just you wait...Oh no."

The thief said angrily, while swinging the muramasa sword until he pause to look at his left hand, was completely sliced off by his own doing.

As blood starts bleeding on his robes and oozes on the forest floor as he gives a painful scream out loud. Similar to a wolf howling for his pack in the moonlight.

"My hand is gone, my hand is gone, why did I slash it unknowingly!?" The thief said as droplets of blood stains the muramasa blade on the ground as he try to stop the bleeding on his right hand.

"Yeah I forgot to mention. If anyone drawn a muramasa sword from its sheath. It immediate begins thirsting for blood. Now witness the fate of your actions by falling prey for the demon blade power."

"You never thought about warning me first!?"

"Weren't you listening to me earlier scumbag?"

"I said and I quote; It will be the greatest regret you ever made. Plus you never asked about the sword true power until now."

"This is all your fault you monster. I swear; I will have my revenge on both of you some day."

The thief said crying out loud as he runs away back to his household. Leaving the belongings he stolen near the tree roots.

Kisuke descended down the tree branch while carefully carrying Momohime in his arms and said. "Looks like our foolish thief learn his lesson about stealing from people. Don't you think Momohime?"

"Maybe so? But could you kindly put me down and stop touching my thigh and ass you pervert."

"Pardon me." Kisuke replied as he drop his arms and let Momohime get up on her own two feet.

"Now where is my pink yukata in this sack?"

Kisuke and Momohime both retrieved their clothes and then separated to a nearby bush to change back into their normal attire.

"Well I guess that's everything Momohime. Let get out here before more trouble shows up at midnight."

"Kisuke we just got robbed, walked around in the forest naked and cause a thief to lose his left hand. How could things possibly get any worse?"

Momohime said sarcastically. Suddenly a downpour of rain started to appear and slowly begins to soak Momohime and Kisuke garments.

"For the love of Kami you gotta be joking; why is this happening to us. Is it bad luck or are we just curse Kisuke?" Momohime painfully said as she smacked her forehead with frustration in her mind. While watching Kisuke search through the huge sack of stolen items.

"Maybe the universe has a funny way of showing gratitude I guess?" Kisuke replied as he withdraw a small orange umbrella.

"The umbrella is pretty small don't you think? It could barely cover two or three people at least."

Momohime suggested this outcome of events with a frown on her face.

"Sometime you gotta accept the little things that matter Momohime. Now grab my hand and stand beside me before you catch a cold."

Kisuke recommended while reaching out his hand in the cold rain shower. Trying to let Momohime know the bright side after a poor midnight.

Momohime grab his hand and said. "Your lucky it's raining cat and dogs right now or things would've turn for the worst for you short stuff." Momohime said with a pouting look on her face. With a hint of pink, on her blushing cheeks.

"Whatever you say Momohime; I live to serve you, until the very end."

Kisuke said with a grin on his face as they both watch the breathtaking view of the rain until they reach the shrine where Yuzuruha was patiently waiting for her companion under a large leaf trying avoid the rain to her delicate pure white skin.

* * *

I hope your all enjoying this story so far viewers. Because there's more coming your way in the next couple of weeks. Please leave your suggestions, ideas and reviews about Muramasa Demon Blade: Battle, bath and bonds.


	4. Chapter 4

Act 4: Jinkuro

"What took you so long? I been waiting out here for hours, I couldn't find our clothes in the pouring rain. Unless you two were having fun behind the scenes maybe?" Yuzuruha responded with a grin on her face, trying to understand, what was really going on, between those two love birds.

"No, nothing happen!? Don't be so absurd."

Replied Momohime as she blushed bright red because the fox spirit accusation. Especially about the teasing and funny moments she spends with Kisuke.

"It's a long story, but in short we found the thief who stole our clothes and equipment. I warned him not to use my muramasa sword and he cut off his own left hand because he didn't listen to my warning."

Kisuke said nonchalantly, acting as if this happens everyday while they're traveling in Japan.

"Incredible Kisuke; you're the true definition of a rogue, yet willing to give a warning to his weakest foes." Yuzuruha replied with admiration of the young ninja actions of not wasting valuable time on killing a low-rate thug like him.

"Anyway, here is your yukata. Put it on before priding eyes see anymore of your body parts Yuzuruha and next time watch over our clothes and items while we're in the bath or you'll regret!"

Momohime replied angrily; she hasn't forgotten that Yuzuruha was the one who caused this problem in the first place.

"That all in the past now Momohime. Let's go find some shelter, so we can get out of this rain and rest. Because I'm getting tired." Kisuke commented with a long yawn showing how restless he truly is right now.

Yuzuruha fasten on her yukata behind a berry bush and asked.

"When we were separated, I found an old abandoned temple nearby the hot springs. It's only a few minutes from here; maybe you two can rest there, while I join my fox spirit companions in Central Shinano, Fox Manor to gather intel on the muramasa sword locations. Please meet me there in a about a week once you obtain all the muramasa swords in Musashi Province."

"Thank you Yuzuruha. When Momohime entrusted to me to find all the muramasa swords in Japan. I never thought you would offer your assistance after Torahime sealed away the Kuzuryuu muramasa sword and died soon after mission was completed."

Kisuke replied as he bowed his head to show his gratitude to the fox spirit.

"After you delivered all those countless souls and helped sealed away the Kuzuryuu. Our Lord Inari was very pleased and happy about your intention. As a sign of gratitude, he requested me and the Kitsune's to help you in anyway possible for your journey."

Yuzuruha responded as she bowed her head the same way as Kisuke to show respect and thanks.

"Tell Lord Inari that we appreciate your aid and we promise to meet at the Fox Manor as scheduled." Momohime said while also bowing her head in gratitude as well.

They two then parted ways from the beautiful disguised fox spirit. As she walks through the dense forest without turning back and disappeared like a mirage within the thick trees and foliage.

While Kisuke and Momohime walked along the wet stone stairs. As they try to reach the abandoned temple for shelter and rest after the trouble, danger and shame they both went through tonight.

The princess and the ninja were near the middle stage of the steps. Until Momohime right foot slipped due the wet stairs and Kisuke grabbed her right hand just in time to save her from a dangerous fall.

"Are you okay Momohime?" Kisuke asked feeling suddenly worried if the princess sprained her foot by accident or something.

"Yes I'm okay Kisuke; thanks for the quick save back their, I could've seriously hurt myself if you didn't catch my hand." Momohime replied with a sigh of relief. Glad her bodyguard is always got her back.

"No problem; but we should be safer if we hold hands. So you or I don't fall on the slippery steps." Kisuke responded, while still holding her hand. Trying to keep each other balance and safe from harm.

"Sure Kisuke."

Momohime replied showing a beet-red face because the romantic interaction between them. I'm just glad he can't see my blushing face within this pouring rain, Momohime thought with a relieving sigh as they finally enter the abandoned temple.

"Okay, I think we'll be safe here." Momohime said as quickly released Kisuke hand.

"Yeah. I'll look around the temple corners to find some sticks or loose wood so I can make a campfire to keep us warm." Kisuke responded as he begins researching for any firewood in this forgotten; place of the Buddha.

"I'm going to grab our extra robes to wear tonight. Because we're soaking wet right now and there is no way I'm sleeping with water under my sleeves, shoulders and other private parts alright."

"Okay. we'll hang our wet clothes and items near the fire so they can dry off."

Kisuke started a small fire in the middle of the room, while Momohime found a corner to unfasten her soak yukata at a far distance from Kisuke. Then she begins to research through their sack bag full of equipment, to find their extra clothes. But she could find them; for some reason they were gone.

While Kisuke remove his ninja attire nearby a stone wall counter. Until he has nothing left but his white silk fundoshi, covering his most private parts, wait for Momohime to hand him his night robe.

Kisuke appear to Momohime backside and murmured to her ear softly.

"Momohime did you get our extra clothes yet?"

Momohime made a small shriek, because of Kisuke sudden surprised from behind and she responded.

"Dammit, Kisuke you scared me; I thought you were a ghost or something!" At first, Momohime thought it was Jinkuro in soul form again, coming back for revenge.

"Wow Momohime, you sure are scared easily? Anyway can you grab one of my night robes and futon please; I'm getting a little tired after making that hot campfire in the center of the floor."

"Yeah Kisuke. Please don't get angry at me; but I can't find yours or mine clothes in the sack." Momohime said with a worried and shame look on her face as begins to squeeze her white towel that covers her chest and ass. Because this embarrassing course of events.

"You have got to be joking with me Momohime! We just got our clothes back and we somehow lost them again!?" Kisuke responded with a loud shout of anger and disappointment by another naked Momohime and himself situation.

"I'm starting to think, we really are cursed by the Buddha here in these lands Momohime." Kisuke said with low self-esteem as he begins to search through the sack bag, for any clues.

"You and me both my little ninja friend. This is completely, crazy and unladylike for a princess such as me Kisuke." Momohime replied with a mature and noblewoman attitude, despite everything, that just happen tonight.

"Hey Momohime, I found a letter and I think it a from Yuzuruha." Kisuke said as he reform the princess of his discovery.

"Well don't just stand their dazed by my naked body!? Read it already Kisuke." Momohime replied, wanting to end all this discomfort and finally go to sleep?

"Okay it said. Dear Momohime and Kisuke; If you're reading this, you two must be wondering where your extra clothes are again. I'm sorry to inform you both with bad news. But I took all your garment robes while, you left the sack bag, right near that berry bush I was hiding in, so I can change into my yukata.

I wanted to take both of your relationship to the next level as soon as possible. So what better way, than having you two mesmerize each other body. Until you both have uncontrollable sexual intercourse with one another. So have fun you two; I'll return your clothes back to both of you. Within a few hours."

From: Yuzuruha the lovely fox spirit

Kisuke recited the whole letter until the end and had very pissed off face by, Yuzuruha actions of playing matchmaker with him and the princess.

"What the heck is wrong with that vixen trying act like cupid, out of nowhere and trying to create a lovemaking scenario in a dirty place like this!? And we are within a holy shrine for pete's sake. Which is even worse!" Momohime shouted with a furious red peach face by hearing this outrageous letter.

As she grabs the written paper from Kisuke and throw it into the kindle campfire, letting the paper note burn to a crisp.

"I agree Momohime. This has gone too far if you ask me!" Kisuke said with a serious expression on his face. But he couldn't help himself from staring at her beautiful nude form. As his eyes quickly trace down to her white cover towel; as he started to wander down Momohime body.

He could feel himself getting an erection under his fundoshi, despite the fact Momohime is watching his pervert behavior unfold. He then looked at her breathtaking long thighs, down to her womanhood.

It was a sight to behold, every time he got a chance to look at those untouched thighs. Kisuke imagined himself laying his head on those soft thighs, like a pillow and then sleep peacefully, without caring about the worry's of the outside world.

"Hey, pervert ninja," Momohime was offended by his friend, inappropriate distraction. "My eyes are up here. Not on my ass you idiot!"

"I wasn't looking at your ass. I was looking at your sexy thighs!" Kisuke replied loudly. Until he realized what he had just said and began to blush with embarrassment, by his vulgar comment moments ago in front of Momohime.

Momohime was quite surprised by his out-busted complement of her thick legs. It seems that Kisuke, has a hidden attraction for her pretty hot thighs.

Guess all men have their weakness, even hardcore ninjas, who try to act tough and cool.

"Princess Momohime," Kisuke said with his keen down, while bowing his head, feeling ashamed for his manly urges. "Is there any way possible, that you could forget or forgive my actions earlier please?"

"Maybe saying I'm sorry and getting revenge on that vixen fox Yuzuruha. Could seal my lips possibly." Momohime asked with a teasing face and evil grin showing a vengeful subconscious as well.

"I'm sorry for my misbehavior Momohime." Kisuke replied with his head bow down, for shame of his actions. "Anyway can we please change the subject and talk about something until we fall asleep."

Kisuke responded with a short sigh, wanting the night to be over already and forget everything that transpired.

"I have nothing to talk about, to be honest Kisuke."

Momohime paused for a moment to move a few steps closer to the ninja, while grabbing her futon to snuggle up and get cozy and said with a flirting voice. "Unless you really want to get to know me low key and start things slowly." Kisuke responded nervously. Because her choice of flirting words earlier.

"Maybe talk about how, Jinkuro taken your body in the first place? When did this journey of your began, Momohime?"

Kisuke relied, feeling interested to hear Momohime adventure with the evil soul that taken her body months ago.

"It's a pretty long story indeed. It all started in my homeland of the Mino Province; in front of the Narukami castle, main gate. It was their Jinkuro attempted to assault my future husband Yagyuu Yukinojo. I push Yukinojo aside to protect him from a fatal blow by the killer. But I was cut in half from the shoulder to my waist."

Kisuke was little horrified, yet impressed by princess courageous action to save someone she loved. Then he started to question if she could do the same for him?

"I remember falling to the ground after protecting Yukinojo from Jinkuro assault and the rest was a complete blur. Until I woke up in Rokkoku Kenzan, Kamakura cemetery. It felt like I was in the afterlife or horrible nightmare in that place Kisuke."

"What else did you see; the walking undead as well!?"

Kisuke said with a rowdy laughter on his face. Trying to imagine the frightened little princess who thought she died and was about to meet her ancestors.

"It's not funny Kisuke! Besides I was actually calm and a little confused when I was trying to figure out what happened to me."

Momohime relied with a displeased face to the stupid ninja.

Who does this guy think he is, acting like a smartass in front of me, a princess no less, Momohime thought with complete disgust by his bodyguard teasing comment.

"I was only joking around Momohime. Beside, I thought you were really brave to save someone you love and cherish with all your heart. Not a lot of people can do that." Kisuke responded, trying to clarify his witty banter. With his satisfaction for the princess heroic stunt to save her future husband.

"Thank you." Momohime relied with a grin on her face.

"Now where was I; oh yes, I started walking around to find a guide or ask someone for questions about where I was and who brought me here? So I won't be lost."

"There I found a sinister monk called me Jinkuro and threaten to punish me for sins, I did not commit. Then I met another odd monk named Rankai, who told me Jinkuro soul has left my body and he won't be able to harm me if I pass the ward and into Hakone. I had no clue what he was saying. Believing they were crazy kidnappers or rapists? Until I met face to soul with that scoundrel Jinkuro himself."

"It seems that he was forced out of my body. Due to the Rankai actions earlier ago."

"Jinkuro told me that night he attacked Yukinojo. He used the secret form of the Oboro sword style, the soul transfer technique. It allows him to process the body of whatever he strike with it."

It similar to the soul fusion technique the ghost of Senju Oboroya used to save my life, by merging our souls into one. Senju Oboroya once said that he was killed by his pupil who was so desperate to steal his book of secret arts, that he killed him and his fellow students to obtain power.

Was he referring to Jinkuro; since he called me his master Senju Oboroya and foretold the treacherous events between him and Senju Oboroya. I wonder if I have the same ability to use the soul transfer technique as well? Could I be immortal, by using such a ominous technique, Kisuke thought?

"He ordered me to give up my body to him or burn hell with him. It was quite a frightening experience for me. It was hard to process everything that happened to me. It was like living in a never ending nightmare and it felt so unreal. I wanted things to return back to normal and forget the whole incident."

"That's when Jinkuro took advantage of my weakened emotional state and seize control over my body, for his own malicious plot to find his dark resurrection sword to perform another soul transfer. In order to obtain a much stronger male body to handle the Oboro style."

"We traveled to the gates of hell and climbed the path to heaven. But Jinkuro never found his dark resurrection sword and was ready to give up on his pursuit of ultimate power."

"Until Kongiku, our fox spirit companion suggested another path into heaven."

"Her plan was for Jinkuro to steal the Kuzuryuu Muramasa sword from the Shogun and then use the world's ley lines to open Heaven Gate and bathe in the energy of the divine and obtain infinite power."

"But Jinkuro had his own nefarious scheme for the Kuzuryuu Muramasa. I think he only thought of Kongiku and me as underlings for his own personal ambition to acquire eternal life or becoming a demon of the six realms. Jinkuro was truly is a cold-blooded monster; that cares for no one, and hunger for power. Which brought about his own downfall. And that's the end of this tale my dear friend."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that Momohime. It must have been miserable for you." Kisuke said while showing pity for Momohime.

"Yes Jinkuro is a heartless man now. But my journey with him, wasn't all bad Kisuke. I learned to face my fears and occasionally Jinkuro would do acts of kindness for me, such as refrain from killing Yukinojo, serving justice on the man who betrayed my family and the little moments as well." Momohime commented all the good moments with Jinkuro, despite of everything that happened.

"Don't tell me; you like him during your adventures Momohime?" Kisuke replied with a disgusted look on his face. As if he had seen a dead rotting corpse on the floor, that was half baked by the sun, for weeks.

"Great lord Kami no! When he cut down the shogun; he crossed the line of evil ronin with a soft spot, to ruthless monster in my opinion. I was just highlighting the good and bad moments with Jinkuro that's all."

"I didn't have any close feelings for him in the past or now. Jinkuro is in hell for his own sins and that's where he belongs, in my opinion."

"I agree. Thank you for sharing your tale Momohime, It was very interesting to be honest." Kisuke replied to show his appreciation of Momohime, foretelling her past events.

"It was my pleasure Kisuke. Eventually you have to share your past to me, one of these days." Momohime said with a sudden fascination of Kisuke ninja past, his secrets of Ninjutsu and many more.

"Maybe for another day Momohime. Kisuke replied with a yawn, emphasizing that he is very tired.

"Besides, I think I heard that vixen of fox Yuzuruha about to enter."

"Oh, in that case, let's get some payback. Because her inappropriate joke of playing cupid."

"Who are you and what have you done of Momohime?" Kisuke replied with a witty comment, of Momohime sudden choice of actions.

"She left the building, long ago Kisuke. Now her consciousness wants to taste of sweet revenge, after a embarrassing night." Momohime said with a grin of excitement on her face. As she starts to dig within the sack, to grab two large fans and path one to Kisuke.

"What are these for Momohime?" Kisuke responded with a confused expression on his face, by the princess mastermind plan. "We are going to wack Yuzuruha on the head with these pretty fans, I bought from Kyoto. She won't even see it coming." Momohime said with an evil grin on her face.

"Yeah sure, let's do it. But after this we both going to bed, no questions asked understood."

"Yes sir. To be honest, I thought you even more of a night owl person, since you're ninja."

"After the crazy night we both had. No way I could keep up much longer, lady Momohime." Kisuke said with a heavy sigh.

Momohime put her index finger on Kisuke lips and responded with shuuuuu..."I think saw someone coming inside. Okay on the count of three we wack her as hard as we can okay Kisuke." Kisuke and Momohime hide behind the wall near the entrance. As they raise their high, prepared to attack.

"One...Two...Three, now Kisuke!" Momohime shouted as they both landed their fans on Yuzuruha head. They both hit her so hard, it sounded like a thunder clap.

"Owwwwww! That hurt like the six gates of hell!" Yuzuruha yelled, feeling a strong sting of pain on the top of her head.

"That serves you right, you vile vixen! How dare you steal our clothes and form this nasty situation between me and Kisuke. Don't you think we been through enough stress tonight!" Momohime said with a hot-tempered look on her face.

"I agree with Momohime on this one Yuzuruha. You went too far in my opinion. First the garment thief, now you're taking his place; that's so not cool." Kisuke said with an annoyed expression.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I took your clothes and try to force you two have sexual intercourse. But I only that because I was watching both of your interactions in the beginning of this journey. All the flirting and teasing between you two, got me thinking. That both of you could be couple. You guys, just need someone to give you love birds a little push, that's all."

"That still doesn't excuse your actions. What you did was wrong Yuzuruha and you are back on square one, trying to earn our trust again. And as for the relationship between me and Kisuke. I'm not going to dodge the question, like most people. Right now me and him are just friends and if I process any other further feeling of love. I'll only let time tell me when it happens, understand."

"I agree with lady Momohime. Ever since Torahime died two weeks after sealing the Kuzuryuu Muramasa and asked me to watch over his sister. I have been grieving mental; I was just trying to hide it and eventually do everything I can to move on. I'm not ready to fall in love just yet." Kisuke said with gloomy and tired eyes.

I swear these women don't know when to stop talking sometimes, Kisuke thought. While hearing the never ending conversation, feeling completely dazed and he dropped down, with the blankets covering body. Soon after his eyes started to close as he being to fall asleep on his futon.

"I understand now. I'll leave your clothes in the sack by the counter over their and take my leave. I'll show my gratitude and apology to both of you, one these days."

Yuzuruha responded and then bowed her head, as a show of respect. She then turned around and exited the abandoned temple, to leave the young youth alone in the quiet midnight with the campfire still showing a vivid orange light in the room.

"I hope Yuzuruha finally change her lovey-dovey attitude toward us Kisuke."

Momohime said with a firm posture with her arms on her shoulder while holding her luscious size breasts. Expressing her unpleasant mood about being butt naked, for the second time in a row. Due to the sudden change of events, by ill-mannered people in this world.

"Kisuke...Kisuke...Kisuke are you asleep?"

Momohime said while shaking his bulky arms; just to be sure if it was another one of his ninja tricks again. So he can catch her off guard when she helpless. She pinch his elbow ready hard to double check if he really was sleep. But he didn't even scream in pain or woke up surprise.

"Damn he must be really tired after this insane night of discomfort and shame. The foolish bared naked ninja, didn't even change into his night robe, now that Yuzuruha return our clothes."

"Torahime please don't leave this world without me." Kisuke murmured while in a deep sleep. Reminiscing his last moments with the women he had fallen in love with. While shedding a few tears of sorrow over the love of his live.

Momohime had a sad look on her face. Feeling sorry for Kisuke, as he mourns in his dreams about her innocent older sister Torahime, untimely death. Suddenly Momohime rusted underneath the futon blanket covers, while peeking at Kisuke lustrous white fundoshi covering his precious manhood regents and his stunning physique.

She was bit hesitant at first glance, until Momohime accepted the situation and compassionately cuddled up near Kisuke warm muscular body. While snuggling her smooth exposed skin on his upper body and tenderly stroked Kisuke thick jet black hair. Doing her best to calm his broken-heart.

"Don't worried Kisuke, you won't be alone. Because I'll be right by your side. Now and always."

Momohime said as she began to hug him tightly and then wipe away the tears on his cheek. Until she fallen asleep, snoozing by the warm life flame of the campfire.

* * *

Okay fans, this is the last chapter, with flirting, dirty language and undressed scenes. Now we are gonna enter some adventure, action and thrill in the upcoming chapters. So please share, review, P.M. your opinions and new ideas for the next chapters. (Thank you)


	5. Chapter 5

Act 5: Riches or Honor

The noise from the rain faded in the luminous starlit night, as Kisuke opens his eyes to his new surroundings. Sensing something ominous in the air.

His cozy futon had vanished, along with Momohime and the temple they resided for the night; was now gone as well.

He was surrounded by dense steam beneath his sandals, on the soft carpet floor. At first he thought he was in a rich family manor, until he realized that he was in Edo castle, main keep. Where in the name of kami am I doing here of all places, Kisuke thought while getting a good look of the area.

With his muramasa sword ready to be draw if anything dangerous occurs.

He then saw Momohime unconscious alongside with Torahime in the far distance. Now that she finish her mission to seal away the Kuzuryuu muramasa. She can finally return to the glorious Lord Amitabha, where she belongs. Because she made an agreement with Lord Amitabha, to stay on earth for 49 days, until her mission was completed.

"This is where we part ways Kisuke. It was going to happen, one way or another. I accepted my destiny and days as princess of Mino and guardian protector of the Kuzuryuu muramasa sword; it's all over."

Torahime responded while looking back on her life and memories. I felt joy, love, pain, regret and misery throughout my 49 days journey in this world.

But it was all worth it in the end. Just to save my sister, my trustworthy friend and all of Japan, Torahime thought.

"Kisuke please...Promise me that you'll watch over and protect my little sister through life and death. Whether she needs you or not; stay loyal to her until the very end. Momohime is now your master and you are her servant."

Torahime said while her life force was beginning to fade away. Everytime she talked her dying words.

"Torahime please don't leave this world without me. There has to be another way."

Kisuke responded, kelting on the floor beside Torahime, hugging her body tightly, while crying, begging and pleading for Torahime not to let her soul leave the afterlife.

Torahime used the last of her energy to move her right hand to wipe away his tears and with a last replied.

"I will always be with you; in your heart, memories and dreams Kisuke."

Torahime eyes began to dwindle and lose its light. As her head lay down on the soft carpet floor, with a smile on her face. Torahime is now dead, with her body wrap around Kisuke bulky arms and chest. As he cries tears of loss and sorrow for the woman he loved the most.

Momohime then awaken from her slumber. Only a few inches from Torahime lifeless body; she was utterly confused about the events that transpired. After she safely return back to her body, moments ago.

"What happened to me, where did that villainous Jinkuro wander off to this time?"

Momohime murmured to herself while trying to remember what happened before she passed out. As she crawls to her older sister deceased body.

"Big sister, Torahime please wake up, tell me what happened here? Is Jinkuro truly gone or did the young ninja failed to defeat him and Jinkuro entered the world's ley lines and opened the Heaven's Gate and transform into a demon of the sixth realms!?"

Momohime ranted while shedding tears on her face. Shaking her dead sister's shoulder. Believing she might be unconscious or something.

"Please answer me!? Father is dead and I no claim to Mino province. I lost everything I hold dear in my heart, you can't die too!"

Momohime shouted, while begging her older sister to not leave her alone in this transcendent world. Kisuke was speechless and shocked by Momohime desperate ranting and attempts to bring her sister back from the dead. Torahime truly is gone and nothing in this world is gonna change that outcome, thought Kisuke.

"Momohime I'm sorry I couldn't save your older sister and I promise to explain everything that happened later. Once we leave the castle main keep. If all the samurai guards see us near the dead corpse of shogun, Tokugawa Tsunayoshi. They blame us and we'll both lose our heads or probably make us commit seppuku."

"I'm not leaving without my older sister ninja. I would rather die than let her dead body be thrown in the trash or be accused of false murderer!"

Momohime said bitterly, while trying not to yell back her rage and sadness about leaving her deceased sister, without a grave or tombstone for her sacrifice.

"I'm not going to abandon her Momohime. You'll disguise as a maid or consort and make a distraction by telling the guards that the Shogun Tokugawa Tsunayoshi is dead, while I carry Torahime body on my back."

Kisuke push open the window seal and was prepared to leave without a trace. He then continue his last words to the princess.

"I'll use the window as an exit. Just give me thirty minutes and I'll be gone, like a thief in the night princess. We'll meet each other at New Yoshiwara, Emon Hill. I'll be near a shrine, with a beautiful woman named Yuzuruha. She has a fox like appearance with a leaf on the top of her head beside her ears."

"Understood uuh...I'm sorry but you never told me your name?" Momohime replied awkwardly. Specially after her sharp tone; after being introduced to the young ninja.

"My name is Kisuke, your new servant, princess."

Kisuke responded, after launching out of the window with Torahime on his back and the Kuzuryuu muramasa stash away with his assortment of muramasa blades on his belt. While he continues to run on the rooftops, trying to depart this godforsaken place that cause these horrible incident to unfold.

Until he was consumed by a mysterious darkness all around him, for some reason. Kisuke started to question where exactly was he located this time and what happened. Until he felt his body warped around his soft futon.

"Was it a dream or a memory?" Kisuke question himself, feeling quite confused by the whole situation, while he was sleeping.

He opened his bewildered eyes only a little and caught a glimpse of two legs between each other. With feet on top of a white kimono, laying on the stone tiled floor, a meter away from him. Then he heard a girl murmured something.

It was Momohime and I think she is changing clothes right now? I better close my eyes and pretend I'm sleeping, so she doesn't feel more embarrassed and possibly kill me, thought Kisuke, feeling nervous about getting caught by the awakened beast.

Momohime began to look at her curves that shaped her figure, her upper body down onto her chest, where her small but luscious breasts were developing throughout her fragile physique.

She wandered down to reach past her slim stomach, hips, voluptuous soft butt to her womanhood. Momohime was taking note of how much she has grown, despite only being fourteen years old.

I'm glad Kisuke is knocked out, so I can change my clothes without any disturbance or awkwardness between me and him.

Especially after I comfort his sturdy body and wiped away the tears off his cute sleepy face. If I ever tell him what really happened last night; we'd be blushing all morning long and I really don't have the time for that type of nonsense, Momohime thought.

If I turn to my right side, then I can position myself to physically see her thighs. But there is also a high chance she'll sense that I'm awake.

Which means…Do I keep pretending to sleep or should I turn to take a peek of her thighs despite the risk, Kisuke thought as he takes long pause to think?

Momohime then stopped fooling around with her body and started to pull up her pure white string lace panties and tied the left and right sides. Then adjust her yukata skirt and sleeves, so she can feel more comfortable during her travels.

Her whole body was now completely cover by her iconic pink yukata, warped around a light green belt around her waist. Until she heard Kisuke turn his head to right side while sleeping.

That was a close one, he just turned his head, Momohime thought, feeling a little frightened by his sudden reaction a while ago. Because he could've seen her stunning thighs again. She ignored him continue pulling up her purple and black striped stockings.

Oh great kami, what should I do!? I want to see her change so badly, but if she finds out that I peeked, the morning and breakfast time will be super awkward.

You know what fuck it, if she see me peek, that her own fault for not change outside so I won't see her in the first place. Kisuke thought while fidgeting his legs a little and opened eyes without any regrets.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Momohime said suddenly surprised when Kisuke awoken.

"No, no, it's okay Momohime; but could you just wait outside or turn your back while I change my clothes please." Kisuke replied feeling disappointed in himself for trying look at princess while change her clothes.

"I'll just turn on the other side, so I can pack all our tools and equipment." Momohime responded.

"Yeah sure. While I'm changing my clothes, maybe you could cook some rice balls with tofu on the side. Then I'll make us two steamed yam's for a snack on the road; in case we get hungry."

"No problem. Beside we gonna need our strength and energy when walking back to Edo main trail, to get some real food. Maybe you could figure out an idea to get us a first class or second rate inn for us to stay for the night and morning. Because there is no way I'm gonna sleep outside in the wilderness or sleep in a cheap inn again, like last time when we both had to stay outside for the one night. Then three weeks ago you rented a inn with bed bugs, peeling walls and arguing neighbors talking about killing each during midnight."

Momohime replied, feeling completely horrified by the memory while she was using the campfire to cook some breakfast for herself and her companion.

"Don't worry, that isn't gonna happen again. Plus just between you and me. That inn was creeping me out too, so don't feel scared about me renting a another cheap inn again, okay Momohime." Kisuke said while pulling up his pants up and put on his black shinobi robes.

"Okay I'm done with our breakfast, are you finished change yet?"

"Yeah I'm good, you can turn around now. Also could you hand me a rice ball too." Kisuke replied, while standing on his knees, waiting patiently for his breakfast.

"Here you go Kisuke." Momohime said as she handed the warm rice ball to him.

"Thanks you for the food." Kisuke said, with his hands hands clasped together for a short prayer before eating and Momohime did the same as well.

After that Kisuke began cooking the two yams for their trip on the road. While he was cooking, he started to reminisce about his past camping in the woods.

I remembered the last time I was so hungry that I skipped being thankful for the food and Momohime was so pissed off for my lack of respect, that she didn't talk to me for a couple of hours. Kisuke thought as he thinks about the little moments with Momohime, while he finished cooking the yams.

Kisuke and Momohime both finish their food and packed the reminding items as they start preparing for the new day; leaving the abandoned temple behind, as they walk down the temple's stone stairs.

Holding each other hand, side by side, ever since the last incident with Momohime almost slipping off the stairs last night.

Momohime and Kisuke eventually traversed the luminous forest as the rays of sunlight was breaking through the dense forest and canopy of trees. Both of them found the return journey back to Edo, boring without any worry or trouble whatsoever.

While trying to enjoy the serene forest and killing time by talking about their travels in the past and taking a short snack break.

Until they reached fields of lush grass; the sky overhead became a little cloudy as they grew closer to Edo entrance gate, along with samurai guardsman, on the right and left side of the watchtower stone wall.

They got a personal check from the samurai patrol as usual and continue to walk inside the city. Until they took a water break and sat on a branch. When they were done, Kisuke asked Momohime a particular question.

"Hey Momohime, I been thinking; maybe you should hide your appearance while we're traveling cross the land finding Muramasa swords. The public already put a bounty on my head, which is why we should try to keep your identity hidden as much as possible."

Kisuke pause for a moment while digging his hands in their sack of tools and gears. To show Momohime his special item of hiding in plain sight. He pulled out a type of samurai straw hat, with small holes and blood stains on it.

"That's why I always come prepared, with my trusty straw hat to hide my eyes and face. When I'm leaving town or hiding from the Iga clan ninjas and samurai, who want my head. So what do think pretty nice right?"

Kisuke said with a smug look on his face. Trying to act cool in front of the young princess.

Momohime gave a short sigh at the little ninja attempts to look handsome and cool, while telling vital suggestions on their mission. She then replied.

"I agree Kisuke, that we should try to hide in the shadows when searching for Muramasa swords. But maybe you could give me an undercover name, when we're out in the public, but first."

Momohime stop talking for a short moment. While getting a look at Kisuke ridiculous and dirty straw hat for a moment. Feeling displeased by Kisuke carelessness.

"Take off that filthy straw hat please; that hat doesn't look like it has been cleaned in weeks! People might think your a poor street walker or something."

"Okay, okay I'll take it off and buy a new one then." Kisuke said while getting off the bench, looking around, for the nearest store that sells straw hats for cheap.

"Ohhh no you won't, we need that extra money to rent out ourselves a nice inn to stay for the afternoon and night." Momohime said while pulling on his ear a little, like she is her girlfriend or guardian.

"Then what do you suggest we do? my lady?" Kisuke relied with sharp annoying tone and a pouting face. She didn't had to pull my ear. As if have no sense of hearing, thought Kisuke.

"I can sew and stitch your straw hat. So it can look good as new. Maybe add some colorful flowers as well, to get rid of that serious look on your face." Momohime said with a teasing look on her face.

"You are not pulling flowers; inside my straw hat Momohime!" Kisuke said with a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah whatever you say Mr. cool ninja." Momohime said, ignoring his threat and getting back on the main question." Anyway what type of codename did you think, for me?

"How about Sakura Nakano?"

"No. I may like cherry blossom trees and pedals, but I don't want to be named after one, okay."

"Then, Akari Nakano?"

"I don't really like that name either."

"Damn, you sure are picky on choosing fake names!?"

"Well the ones you choose for me, don't really fit my appearance okay! Try thinking long and hard about a codename for me."

Kisuke started thinking about a codename, while Momohime was drinking out of her bamboo water flask. After five minutes Kisuke finally thought of a good undercover name that even Momohime will love.

"Okay last try. How about Mina; Mina Nakano."

"I love it! Mina Nakano sounds like a pretty codename for a princess like me." Momohime replied with a grin on her face and replied.

"Thank you Kisuke." While giving him a friendly hug.

Kisuke enjoy the heartwarming hug from Momohime for a short while. Until both their stomachs growled for hunger After their long trip back to Edo.

Momohime felt a little embarrassed when the people saw her affectionate hug towards Kisuke and their suddenly growling stomach as well.

Will the embarrassing moments ever end, Momohime thought. As she separated from Kisuke, feeling depressed and shamed with all the people laughing and murmuring under their breath.

Kisuke nervously scratched his head and then got off the bench again and held his hand out for Momohime to hold it.

"Hey Mina Nakano; let's get out of here and eat some dango, with a side order of tea, my treat." Kisuke said with a smile on his face despite the citizens funny looks.

Momohime sighed, and responded while reaching out to hold Kisuke warm hands and replied.

"Lead the way my ninja." with a bright smile on her face.

Kisuke and Momohime walked one block to the nearest tea house; they both enter through the small curtains and sat down on a small pillow with a tablet beside them.

As they wait patiently for the maid or waiter to take their order. "The maid and waiter sure are taking their time. We been waiting for few minutes Mina." Kisuke said, complaining about customer service.

"Well can you blame them? The customers here are rude and disrespect." Momohime replied, feeling completely uncomfortable and disgusted by these bastards.

"Where are my dango's."

"Coming sir."

"What took you so long, you stupid bitch."

"Please forgive me sir."

The maid said an annoyed look on her face. No thank you, no appreciation for my hard work? It's supposed to be an era of peace and harmony. But some men have no consideration for lower class citizens or peasants.

I wish somebody, anybody, could kick out these scumbags out of my parents tea house soon.

"This sake taste like shit, bring me a better brand fast bitch, or I'll ask my close friends, to close this tea house permanently."

"Yes sir, I'll get you a special sake, just for you." The waiter replied, feeling completely miserable about work today. I even have to give up the sake I saved for tonight.

To these despicable people, the waiter thought.

"Better hurry up, dumbass. Because the clock is ticking and time is money!"

"Sorry for the long wait sir and madam, may I take both your orders?"

"How much food can we get with this?"

Kisuke replied, handing out the money in got left.

"Sorry, but all you and your girlfriend can get with those loose change, is two cups of water and two dango's. I suggest going somewhere else."

"First off; she isn't my girlfriend, she is my friend. Second, I got something better than money, if you get your ear little closer to me."

"So what is it?"

"I'll get rid of all these scumbags for you if you give me and my friend forty dango's...Do we have a deal?" Kisuke murmured to the maid woman."

"How about twenty dango?" The waitress said as she made gestured, of the offered deal and number of dango.

"No way, I'm not going twenty dango lower to kick all these losers asses?" Take it or wait for an opportunity to arrive lady.

"Where is my sake boy!"

"Coming right up sir!" The waiter said while running to the customer, until he slipped and spilled his sake drink, at the rude customer face, by accident.

"Uh-oh...I'm so sorry sir, I'll get you another sake on the house."

"N-no, that isn't good enough, how about a one finger or two should fit the bill!"

"Say what!?" Two rogues grab both his arms and put him, face down on the table, with his hands stretching out. "Please it was an accident I swear."

"Hold still you fool. I might cut off more than just a finger!"

"Please anyone, save me!"

"Please sir, save my older brother!"

"do we have a deal, then? forty dango, for me and the lady here, okay."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just save him already!" The waitress said panicking in a frenzy.

"Stand back Mina; things are about to get ugly in this tea house!" Kisuke said while drawing out his muramasa sword. While Mina waits outside, on the small wooden benches.

"Hey scumbag; stop wasting your time on this guy. And face a real ninja in battle!" Kisuke shouted

"Stay out of this kid. It's none of your business!" The thug said as began to draw out his sword, along with his companions. Feeling quite annoyed by the child big nose in other people's problems.

"Actually it is my business. Because getting rid of you deadbeats is gonna score me and my partner some food for breakfast and you guys are on the chopping block."

Kisuke said nonchalantly, as he almost about to draw out his muramasa blade.

"The Azure Dragon." Until Momohime went back and interrupted the upcoming fight.

"Kisuke, promise me that you won't kill these thugs. They may be huge assholes, but they don't deserve to die because they were being super rude."

"Okay Mina, I won't hurt these scumbags too badly. So they won't reach the river sticks." Kisuke promised with a grin on his face, when he turned his head to respond to Mina. "Yo pretty girl. Once we're done kicking your boyfriend ass, why don't you and I grab a drink together, just you and me ayy?"

"No thank you, I have faith in him. By the way he isn't my boyfriend, he is my bodyguard and friend. You may now continue your fight boys."

Momohime bowed her head, as the sword battle was about to commence.

The first thug rushed forward with his blade drawn out and sliced downward to cut Kisuke shoulder, but Kisuke parried the attack with his sword and perform a somersault backslash attack on the thug head with his blade still sheath, so he won't kill anyone. It instantly knock him out, as he lay unconscious on the floor defeated.

"I can take all you weaklings on with my sword sheath. So bring it on, you bunch of scumbags."

"You gonna regret what said you cocky bastard. Kill him!"

The second thug made a quick dash with his sword, to pierce straight through Kisuke stomach. Kisuke dodge the assault and went behind his backside and strike his arm left and broken it, as he screams in pain and agony.

The next ruffian attack Kisuke right side horizontally and Kisuke dodge the attack and low slash the man leg and sprained it. So he won't move.

"Come on is that all you got you pussy! I was kinda expecting little bit of a challenge?" Kisuke said feeling unimpressed by the thugs sword combat style.

"Are you stupid or something? My Uncle is right hand man of the Shogun and if word gets around about your exploits. You won't live long enough to see the sunset. This is the Edo period; an era of peace and prosperity. The age of swinging a sword like some type vagabond or ronin is over and dead."

Kisuke got tired of his idealistic nonsense. So he just cut his toupee with his sword.

This fool thinks he can scare me with stupid taunts!? I face ninjas, demons, samurai's and curse monsters that are nowhere near his level of status.

"Didn't you hear a word I just said!?"

The thug said while his face was sweating nervously. By his unfazed expression.

"I don't really give shit to honest; besides you could be lying for all I know. I'm here for you and to kick your thugs asses, so I can get some food, no more, no less."

Kisuke responded trying to reason with these punks.

"What makes you think, we'll do as you say."

The cowardly thug said with a grin on his face as his two comrades start to upward stab him from behind.

Kisuke already scene this coming and parried both attack and strike a painful blow their neck. They both went paralyzed unable to move for awhile.

Kisuke then punch the cowardly thug in front of him, in the face and instantly knock him out. Kisuke then crack his knuckles little and threateningly said.

"Who wants their next ass whooping!" With a killer look in his black oxyn eyes.

"I'm not getting my bones broken over this shit. I'm out of here!"

"Fuck this shit I'm out."

"Sake isn't worth fighting over this maniac!"

The gang gathered their wounded and injured and left the scene without looking back at the intimidating ninja child.

"Mina I defeated the scumbags, you can come out now."

"That has to be a new record for you Kisuke. You beat those thugs in 4 minutes I think."

"Does your bodyguard does this sort of thing all the time?"

The waitress responded feeling quite surprised and astounded by the boy skills at such a young age. And his tendency do such violence to gain necessities like food.

"Most of the time; when we run out of money or a rude crowd of man being disrespectful to another person establishment. We take advantage of the situation to gain profit or obtain extra food, water and shelter." Momohime explained accurately, about subtle ways they make money.

"That also includes booze Mina. Remember that last time when all the men in the bar were drunk, including me. So I made a deal with the owner. If I kick these guys out for an extra couple gorges of sake for the journey. It was a crazy brawl in my opinion." Kisuke replied

"That wasn't necessary Kisuke, you completely wreck the whole bar that time. Their were broken chairs, tables, glass and alcohol everywhere on the floor. I'm just glad you didn't destroy this nice little tea house." Momohime said, feeling relieved that the ninja didn't went on a rampage, like last time.

"It only happened once and awhile Mina, I learned to restrain my strength, especially when I'm not drunk." Kisuke turn to the waitress and requested their meal.

"Anyway, I got rid of our rude guests and now we can feast on sweet dango, with a side order of tea." Kisuke replied, as they both wait for their snack to arrive, as promised.

"Here is your forty dango's as promised, with two cups of jasmine tea." The waitress said as she and her brother lay the food and tea on the table.

"Thank you for saving me, young ninja." The waiter said as he bowed his head, as a sign of gratitude.

"It was nothing personal, just business my friend." Kisuke replied as began to drink some of his tea.

"Humble, yet also kind; their still hope for you yet Kisuke." Momohime responded to Kisuke.

Maybe the boy has a chance to be so much more than just a killer by the eyes of the public? Momohime thought as she contemplate Kisuke future. Until he started to stuff his face with dango, glazed with warm syrup.

Or maybe he just wants live his life natural, Momohime thought.

"Hey Mina, your dango are gonna get cold if you don't eat them fast." Kisuke said.

"Oh…right, thanks for the food." Momohime said as chapped her hands together to give thanks to the Buddha offering and began to eat the sweet treat.

"Mina once we're done eating, let's look for a nice inn to stay for the night." Kisuke murmured to Momohime ear.

"Understood, I just pray that isn't an inn with rats or bugs crawling on the walls or floorboards." Momohime murmured with a short sigh. Eventually they were both done, eating their dango and left the tea house. While saved an extra piece of dango, when their searching for an inn to stay and rest.

"Please come again." The owner and his employees said their goodbyes, as ninja and his accomplice leave tea house through the front door curtains.

* * *

Dear fans, I like to inform you all that Muramasa: Battle, bath, bonds will continue during December and January. Now that I'm on my winter break in college. So be prepared for all of the action, excitement and emotion of this series.

Kisuke will be using at least three Muramasa swords, because if used just one every single time. Then it just gets boring for the readers in my opinion. I was thinking of him switching three Muramasa swords in each battle.

And there will be different swords, within each chapter. To make things interesting and exciting. Seeing the swords abilities, skills and etc.


	6. Chapter 6

Act 6: Conviction and Corruption

It was a sun-kiss bright afternoon, with no trouble in sight within Musashi: Edo, Nihonbashi.

As our two demon blade hunters search the streets and commerce districts, for a suitable inn to stay at sunset and tomorrow morning. They were a little tired of walking for twenty minutes and began to get bored until they saw a crowd of people for some reason? They got a little curious, so they decided to check it out.

"Oh please lord daimyo sir, I beg of you sir, if I lose this carpeting contract in the eastern districts, it will not only be the death of my family; but also the rest of my loyal employees will be in unpaid and in debt." The old man said begging and pleading on his knees asking for mercy and generosity.

The daimyo reached out his hand within his palanquin, surrounded by his trustworthy samurai bodyguards, awaiting the old carpenter man next actions.

The carpenter walked over and handed most of the money he had in his pockets. Thinking the daimyo wanted money in exchange for having the contract job.

The daimyo looks at how much money he handed him and he was quite disappointed by the low amount of money in his hand.

"You handed me this!? Your mediocre pocket change!" He yelled out loud for the whole crowd to hear him and show off his dominance to the peasants, merchants, and shopkeepers.

"Men killed this shriveled up, old man at once!"

"Yes, sir!" They responded, as they drew out their swords, showing no remorse; preparing to kill an innocent old man, who had done nothing wrong.

Trouble follows you or draws you into danger. When life goes upside down, out of nowhere. Those who are prideful and mentally def, exploit their own power, due to their rank and status in the Edo period society.

But sometimes justice, empathy and conviction prevail in unlike situations; where you least expect them.

Kisuke took a couple of steps forward, ready to intervene this display of punishment by the daimyo and his unworthy samurai servants.

Until a stranger stopped him from continuing further. By raising his hand on Kisuke's shoulder and said.

"Please don't interfere, we all feel the same as you, but just let it go okay, look you see those samurai in front of the daimyo. They're personal bodyguards, top prodigies swordsmen in Edo, they're in different league among the Yagyuu Shinkage style of samurai. Not even the daimyo men stand a chance against one of them, you understand."

"It isn't a lot of money, coming from an old fart like you. But at least you'll cross the Sanzu, the river of the dead, sooner than expected hahahahaha."

"Curse you." The old man murmured under his breath.

"Hey, you scumbag samurai, that's really pathetic of you guys, killing an elderly man, pleading for help at his dire need!" Kisuke shouted out loud for everyone to hear.

"Shut your mouth boy, unless you wanna die a painful death!"

"Yeah, watch your tongue when speaking to an elite samurai!"

"You spent years learning the ways of the sword, to become a butch of lapdogs, to a horse shit lord," Kisuke responded, mocking their ranking stats and belittling their dignity.

"Why you disrespectful little brat!"

"In my eyes, you're all disgraceful lackeys."

"I had enough of this bullshit."

"Say your prayers kid!"

All three samurai came changing at Kisuke while drawing out their katana with no mercy.

The first blade slashed sideways, to cut off his arm, the second came down high, to split Kisuke skull and the last one went, to thrust his sword through his chest; but Kisuke, dodge and prayed the enemies rage-filled attacks with his muramasa blade.

Then gave the samurai a few cuts and small bruises on the arms, face, legs and finished the battle with a counter-attack by hitting the samurai key chakra points with his sword handle. Leaving each of them completely immobilized to move with just a single blow.

It was kinda a dirty move on Kisuke's behalf, but it was the only way to end this duel without any death or bloodshed.

Since he made a vow to Momohime to never kill a living soul ever again, whether their affiliation or intentions are good, evil or in shades of gray. Unless given permission by her approval, depending on a certain type of situation.

The daimyo had his mouth wide open in shock, by the young boy who singles handily defeated his greatest samurai bodyguard.

Kisuke then deposits his blade while giving the daimyo and the rest of his bodyguards a cold silent stare, warning them not to test his prowess.

"W-wait, wait, wait! Wait just a minute! Do you want money? I'll give you as much as you want, just let me live okay."

Kisuke then took the unconscious samurai money from their pockets and said. "You fools don't deserve this." Kisuke said as he shakes the tiny pouch of money.

"I'll be keeping these." As he walks back to the crowd of people; staying away from him at all costs, fearful of his will-power, expertise and respect his determination.

"Somebody! Somebody, captures that despicable child now!"

The daimyo then turns around, to the few bodyguards that remind and said

"You sissy ass, good for nothing cowards!

Kisuke eventually blended in with the herd of people and reunite with Momohime near a dark alley so they can talk in private, so the police and citizens won't track them down or look suspiciously. After the rebellious performance, Kisuke just showed earlier.

"I appreciate your actions for helping that old man Kisuke."

"There is a but in the end of that sentence, huh Momohime?"

"Did you really have to insult the daimyo high-class samurai like that, in front of everyone?"

Kisuke responded. "Yes, those samurai are nothing but lap dogs, who strengthen their skills, just to kill innocent people."

"If I didn't defend that old man, he would've been killed, right on the street in front of everyone for no reason. I just hate it when authority figures misuse and abuse their power. Thinking they're superior to peasants and the working-class citizens."

"Kisuke I was born into royalty too and I know what it feels like being backstabbed by a greedy tyrant?" Momohime said, trying her best to understand his loyal partner's point of view and feeling of Edo society in today's era.

"I guess it's up to us Demon Blade Hunters to help the innocent people, oppression by government officials and criminals of this world."

"So we have to take a stand to fight off evil. Because if we don't defend injustice for our people, who will?" Momohime replied feeling little concern; now that the last Shogun was killed over a month ago. Who knows how many thugs and daimyos will take advantage of this opportunity...

"Well I think this hunter needs a drink of sweet sake after kicking a bunch of samurai dogs, don't think lady Momohime?" Kisuke said, trying to get into Momohime good side.

"Don't call me lady, but you did earn some hero points for helping that old man, out of the kindness of your heart. In your own subtle type of way, sure why not."

"Thanks you." Kisuke replied and thanked her while bowing his head, as a form of gratitude and respect to his friend and highness.

Then out of nowhere, they heard someone coming walking out of the shadows in the distance. With Kisuke being so cautious of his surroundings. Began to prepare to withdraw his blade if this mysterious person wanted to cause trouble.

"Excuse me, are you the young man who saved my life today."

"Oh, it's just you." To wait there I thought those samurai lackeys track us here for a second round with me Kisuke thought.

"So what do you want now?" Kisuke feels quite uninterested with the person's needs right now.

"Kisuke don't be rude! This old man probably came here in this dark scary alley, to thank you properly for saving his life from a horrible death. Maybe he will help us with our current situation, don't you think?" Momohime murmured into his ear with a disapproving look on her face.

"My apologies for my rude friend words earlier sir, but why did you come here for exactly?"

The old man responded. "I just thought you and your boyfriend might need a room to stay for the night, since the cops are looking for you guys after you humiliated the daimyo men a few hours ago."

"That would be lovely sir, thank you, but he isn't' my boyfriend and what made you assume we're a couple?" Why does everyone we meet, thinks I'm dating this ninja? they're crazy or just love shipping per-teens, Momohime thought.

"Because at first glance I thought the both of you were making-out or have a secret conversation and I didn't want to interrupt your alone time, until you were both done talking."

Momohime made a blushing face and then took a deep sigh.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, out of respect for your generous offer sir." Momohime replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Thanks... Anyway the inn actually belongs to my younger brother. But I'm sure he is willing to give you guys a nice room to stay in for the night and morning. Until the police are done chasing you guys."

Kisuke then asked. "Does your brother inn server sake as well? Because I could really use a drink right about now?"

"Why of course; I'll even try to convince my brother to give you a discount on sake, on the house."

"Thank you, sir. We promise to return the favor one these days."

"Well if you two ever strike it rich, by finding a gold mine or married into royalty. Just pay me back with what little you can spare as a gesture of kindness."

Kisuke said. "No problem."

Since Momohime will eventually become the next queen or daimyo of the province of Mino. She'll always keep her promises and will most likely give a small donation to the old man for his gesture of kindness here today. It's another trait to her personality that I highly admire, Kisuke thought.

"Anyway, could you lead us to your brother's inn, my hands and legs are getting kinda cold since it's the middle of February," Momohime said while keeping hands in her armpits, to gain some warmth from her body.

"Very well then, just kindly follow me, young ones. Although it might take us at least thirty minutes to reach his inn." The old man said, feeling unenthusiastic about the cold himself. Even with his winter robe are trying to protect him from the cold.

The three of them traverse through the bustling city streets with luminously lit lanterns outside. With many people being influenced by economic growth, strict social order, foreign policies and authoritarian laws still having a stronghold effect in Japan. Even after the death of the shogun Tokugawa Tsunayoshi on February 19th, 1709.

"Here we are, young vagrants. Welcome to my little brother's inn, the Moonlit Spirit Inn."

The old man said, presenting his younger brother wonderful business. Kisuke and Momohime were observing the place if it was suitable for their needs and liking.

Including the building lodging, food, beverages, and many other accommodations. The hour was late, so the tavern was fully packed with local merchants and craftsmen.

"Are these friends of yours Harou?" The bartender said while passing down sake to some of his drunken customers by the table, near the cloth sheet door entrance.

"They saved my life Kairu. I couldn't just leave these nice children at the mercy of the daimyo and his officers."

"I'll give them a discount for a guest room, but that's all I'm willing to give. Business is a little tough now that I have to offer some money to your family and carpeting store. So you can survive the next month's bill." Kairu replied while being a little stingy with his he has to pay the rent soon.

"Every little bit helps I guess." Kisuke said. I was hoping to get a few free shots, but at least Momohime won't complain about rat or bug infested the inn, Kisuke thought.

"Yes, a lovely and quiet guest room please." Momohime responded, as she handed out the exact amount of money from her pouch, while Kisuke offered some of his money as well. So they can have a room to stay and a hot meal to eat tonight.

"Thank you and enjoy your stay in the Moonlit Spirit inn, young vagrants."

Kisuke and Momohime bowed their heads, as a sign of thanks and took their seats by the dining table. Awaiting order drinks.

"Here they are, one Hojicha green tea with a side order of fried tofu, for the pretty lady and sake with a bowl of miso soup for the young vagrant boy." Kairu said as he passed their ordered food and drinks as they requested.

Momohime sighed and reached out to grab the tea cup, eyeing Kisuke all the while. "I still think any decent person can agree that drinking your troubles away is a very poor coping method Kisuke," she said blandly and sipped her warm glass of green tea.

"But it is a coping method; whether you like it or not," Kisuke countered in a profoundly wise manner of thinking.

"Well, that makes a lot of sense Kisuke," Momohime replied sacastically. Or you just want an excuse to get drunk and eventually I'm gonna break this bad habit of yours Kisuke, thought Momohime as she started to eat some of her meal.

"Besides, both ninjas and samurai servants use booze for training purposes, to build up their alcohol tolerance. To make sure people like me don't black out in unfortunate situations that are sometimes life threatening." Kisuke, trying to change her opinion.

Kisuke raised his glass of sake, to his lips. Taking a mouthful and swallowing.

Ahh, still tastes bitter sweet, as always.

He had almost drained his whole glass cup of sake, while Momohime was busy getting some useful information from the crowd who were trying to flirt with her or start a conversation about business, politics or the new Shogun of Japan and the new laws he will implement in the near future.

Kisuke kept up a steady stream of conversation, gaining some good intel on people who stash way muramasa swords and the latest gossip around the city. The crazy giggles were back again and Kisuke's stomach was starting to hurt a bit from continuous laughter.

"Hey princess." He eventually murmured, drawing out his stuttering words and staring at Momohime's face. "Have I ever told you that your hair is more beautiful than your older sister's.

"Only the ten timed you were drunk Kisuke." She said annoyingly.

"Yet you still don't stop me, from telling you how attractive you really are."

Kisuke was stilled for a second, something flickering across his face.

Kisuke blinked slowly at her. He was feeling all warm and cozy and his head felt both heavy and light at the same time.

It felt amazing.

Finally, Momohime murmured. "You're a weird drunk, Kisuke," she said dryly.

"Thank you!" He grinned at her. "I don't know what kind of drunk you are, though." He tilted his head on her shoulder, trying to convince her to take a drink as well. "Maybe you should take a sip too, so we can both feel happy together, while the night is still young!

"I think I'll pass Kisuke, besides someone has to be the responsible one in our partnership."

"Yeah your right, your the brains and I'm the brawns." Kisuke said, until he flopped over to Momohime, wrapping his arms around her smooth waist and laying his head gently on her voluptuous warm breast, for a generic hug.

"I love how smart you are Momohime." He chirped in content.

"Thank you Kisuke, now would you p-please get your drunken, pervert face off me!" Momohime said, quite angry and embarrassed by prying eyes staring at them.

While he was still snickering every now and then, he hummed vaguely.

"You know you have to said I love you for me let you go, you silly girl." he said. And then snickered again.

"You gotta be joking!?" she shouted, very displeased by Kisuke's drunk behavior.

"Nope. Now say it!" He shouted, with a smile on his face. Having fun provoking Momohime, during his uncontrollable state.

"But everyone is staring at us!" she said awkwardly, while a few faces were gazing and chuckling to themselves. About the romance show, they exposed to the public.

"I don't care! I can hold on to you, like this forever you know." He squeezed on her body tightly, so she had no means of escape with his muscular arms.

"Anywhere, but not here Kisuke!" She said deeply depressed

"You're the only girl I know, who can keep up with me."

"Well your shit out luck, so don't make me tell you again."

"I'm only doing it for love. Expressing my happiness and fulfilling my destiny with you. Because you're helping me keep my mental sanity, so please say it for me." He said with a blushing red face with begging puppy dog eyes.

she whispers to his right ear and said."F-fine, I-l-love you Kisuke."

He hummed vaguely. "Yeah, me too!" Then he let go of her and went back to snickering again.

"You two are both, adorable little love birds," Kairu drawled. "Your gonna pull on my heartstrings, if you two keep this up."

"Then maybe you should see the love doctor soon."Kisuke informed him solemnly and slowly pushed himself out of his seat, to go to the bathroom and take a piss.

"Where are you going?" Momohime said a hint of skepticism about where his companion is really going, at this late hour.

"Nature calls!" He said with a grin on his face. As he turned around, he was very dazed and dizzy from drinking slightly too much alcohol.

Wow, is it just me or is the world suddenly spinning a bit, with each step I take hmm. Kisuke thought when he moved slowly.

Sometimes that little ninja boy, is a pain in the neck everytime he gets drunk on alcohol. I wish he acted more mature, when using it that stupid drinking substance. Momohime thought

Kisuke returned back to his seat and said, "did you miss me Momohime?"

"Not really."

"Hey I know my words are spurring now, but when I sober up. I always come to see how the fuck you're holding up without me by your side."

Kisuke reached back for his unfinished cup, to enjoy the wonderful favor and then held her hands firmly on his cup of sake as he expected Momohime, making grabby-hands on the table near his glass cup.

"Come on I'm not even that drunk, yet Momohime." He said when she didn't immediately do anything other than eye her with wry amusement and reached her hand slightly, to his sake cup.

"I think you had enough for one night Kisuke; this is your last glass, then we are both going to bed okay." She said magnanimously. As she waits patiently for him to finish drinking.

"Yes mommy." Kisuke said mockingly to Momohime as he drained his cup of sake and savoring the sweet taste, to it last drop and they both gave his cups, bowls and plates to the bartender.

They both finished eating and drinking, then turned their backs out of the busy inn. Momohime sighed a little and then picked up whatever thread of dignity she had left, as she carried Kisuke on her back. Upstairs to their reserved room in the evening.

While Kisuke snickered and reached out an uncoordinated hand to pat her beautiful black onyx hair. As he was drooling on Momohime's shoulder.

Momohime lay, Kisuke gently on the futon and said. "Go to bed," the princess ordered, as she moved the blanket covers, to his body.

"Okay!" Kisuke chirped and executed a semi-decent salute. "You're my best friend and my master," he informed her. "I have to do whatever you say," he whispered loudly, because what if she didn't know that?

"Uh-oh."

"Exactly," Momohime said and gave him a gentle nudge. "Good night Kisuke." Momohime added and stood up straight, turned around and walked out of the room.

Blowed the small fire on the lighted lantern and closed the door until there was nothing but a canvas of darkness spreading across the room.

Kisuke returned, his feeling to Momohime."G'night," but before he passed out, he whined to Momohime and said, "Momohime I'm hot, could you please take off my ninja attire." He added pleadingly and went into a soundless sleep.

Momohime moaned and said, "For the lord of kami, here we go again." She sighed deeply as she began to remove the sleeve of his black and blue ninja robes and pants.

As she tried her best to look the other way when glancing at some of his private parts, until he had nothing left, but his pure white fundoshi.

She then put on his night kimono and lay him back on the futon, once again. As she started to remember all the cute and funny reactions Kisuke made during the night.

When he is usually, so polite and kind towards her. I guess it's a little adorable and attractive seeing him behave this type of way towards her individuality. Instead of her sexual parts, from breast to thigh, Momohime thought.

Maybe he earned a reward, after praising me so much tonight, Momohime thought, as she inched closer and closer to give a kiss of gratitude, on Kisuke's forehead and then laid back on her futon a few inches away from Kisuke and went to sleep.

* * *

Dear fans, I would like to inform you all that Muramasa: Battle, bath, bonds will continue in March and summer vacation. Since I'm still actively working in college. For the next chapter there's gonna be a little more suspension and action. While the two characters are separated due to an unexpected surprise. So please review and follow my story, if you want to see more of Muramasa: Battle, bath, bonds. (Thank you for all your help and support.)


	7. Chapter 7

Act 7: Red Hot Lady Lights

Momohime woke up early in the morning, before the Edo entrance gates were opened or before the samurai night guardsman switched shifts with the dusk guards.

She then walked out of the living quarters and proceeded to the second floor of the female indoor bath house. Momohime began to slowly take off her white kimono and dipped into the warm steamy water that felt wonderful on her smooth skin.

Ahhhh, this feels like heaven. Momohime thought as the crystal clear water surrounded her body.

She then began rubbing her jet black hair with an herbal shampoo she bought yesterday with Kisuke.

It seems like my very own personal indoor bath, reserved for me, just how I like it; no annoying ninja or teasing Kitsune bothering me while I'm relaxing in peace and quiet.

After a few minutes passed, Momohime finally got out of the bath, shaking the water droplets off her wiggled hips side to side.

Then grabbed her fluffy white towel, as she rubbed alongside her thick soft butt cheeks.

Afterward she covered her private parts and as it absorbed the water on her skinny body. She then shaked water off her loose curly hair left and right a little, throwing droplets of water through the air as she waited to dry off her moistened skin.

As the rays of sunlight cracked through the curtain window and glinted on her beautiful body, as she gently moved her towel alongside her wet naked figure and finally dried off and got dressed, into her iconic pink yukata and ached the pink flower, hair ornament back on her hair.

The room was a little damp, by the time she opened the door, which was fine.

She wants to be warm on a breezy day, especially during the last week of February.

Momohime later went down to the inn on the first floor bartending area to order her breakfast and maybe have a short conversation with the bartender/owner Kairu.

"So what, shall the lady, like for breakfast huh?" Kairu said, awaiting her order.

"I shall have the steamed white rice with a side order of two red bean-mochi and a cup of mecha please."

"Your order will be here in a few minutes. By the way where is your little ninja friend? Is he still having a hangover because he was drunk last night?"

"Yes sir, but don't worry I left the bucket right near Kisuke, in case he suddenly throws up."

"If he messes up my floor, you two are paying extra okay." Kairu said in a stern tone.

"Yes sir." Momohime said as she bowed her head as a sign of respect. "And speak of the devil, your food is here, enjoy."

"Thank you very much." Momohime began to grab her chopsticks and ate piece by piece of the warm tiny rice and a few bite out of her red bean-mochi.

"This is so delicious, my compliments to the chief."

"No problem, I'm happy to satisfy each and every one of my customers." The chief said in the background. While Momohime was taking a sip of water from her wooden cup.

"Uhh, Momohime you have a little bit of rice and red-bean on your face." Kairu said to Momohime, after she drank her water.

"Oh dear, do you have something, so I can wipe my face off please."

Momohime said, feeling a little embarrassed for making such a small mess on her face.

I must have been really hungry, especially after sewing Kisuke's big straw sedge hat back together and adding in camellia, orchids and sakura flowers.

He is gonna be so angry when he sees it, Momohime thought as he laughed in her inner consciousness.

"Yeah, we got a well out back you could use to wash your face off okay." Kairu said as he pointed his thumb to the direction.

"Thank you."

Momohime said as she walked over to the backyard where the well resided for public is so inadequate for a princess such as me to present myself.

Even if I am using a fake name and pretending to be an innocent vagabond, while hiding my true origin.

I still hold my family with honor and pride. Momohime thought while looking at the water that reflected her messy face.

She began to splash the clear water on her face, getting rid of the leftover food off her face until she heard a strange sound of grass being stomped on the ground.

"Who there?" I could've sworn I heard someone just now, Momohime thought as she wiped away water droplets on her face.

But before she could see the surroundings behind her, several hands grabbed her and put her down on the ground. With one eye open, she glimpsed at the assaulters that ambushed her without warning.

Those were the same thugs, Kisuke defeated yesterday, what do they want with me!?

Momohime left brain: Uhh...I think my lips and face just smudged on the dirt. And just washed my face, moments ago damn it!

Momohime right brain: Who gives a fuck about our pretty little face, these guys are probably gonna rape us or cut our body parts for all we know!

"What are you gonna do to me, let me go!?"

Instantly, a white cloth was thrown over her mouth and pulled tightly, while she gagged and squirmed around the floor, trying her best to call for help.

Until she was banged on the head by a wooden club, before her version began to black out she let one her own hair ornaments fall off by shaking her head.

Momohime then murmured, "Kisuke; please…save me." The agony was severe, but short. Momohime eyelids began to twitch before she finally passed out.

Afterwards the men threw her into a large enough straw basket that will fit a young woman. And then carried her out of the area as if nothing happened.

When she awakened, Momohime found herself in a wooden cage. With a couple of other women surrounding her.

"What the heck is going on!? You guys with the slave trade or something?" Momohime angrily questioned the thugs who pushed her into their prison.

"You're in a brothel, inside the New Yoshiwara pleasure district outside of Edo." The thug answered and continued. "We're gonna make money off your lovely body, after the little stunt your boyfriend just pulled on us yesterday."

"You gotta be joking? You're making me suffer, all because my bodyguard beat you and your thugs!"

"Yes, that's right."

"Looks like we got ourselves a clever courtesan, isn't that right boys."

"Hahahaha, I can't wait to have her tomorrow night." One of the thugs said, trying to strike fear into the young lady, but with no prevail.

"Just you wait, Kisuke is gonna find me and you'll regret ever being born!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say prostitute, now put on this damn five layer kimono and hair ornament. Then start entertaining your new patrons by serving us some sake, buns, hahahaha."

* * *

Kisuke was still lying on his warm, soft and fluffy futon still sleeping, blinded by his outside surroundings. Until the afternoon sunlight began to shine on his face, waking up the young ninja instantly.

Ahhhh, damn it…this hangover hurt my aching head so badly. It felt like that time that Yamabushi restored all my memories back after using Buddhist charms to battle against me a month ago.

I smell like shit right now, so I better go take a bath, find myself some breakfast. Then figure out where the heck Momohime wandered off to this time.

Kisuke walks out of the rented room and proceeds forward on birchwood planks that lead to the second floor male indoor bath.

Where he removed his ninja attire and pulled down his white silk cloth fundoshi, having his dick completely exposed. As he began to step into the heated water.

"Ahhhhhhhh. Just what I need."

Kisuke then poured the warm water on his back and face, while applying soap on his underarms. Getting rid of sweat and body odor. While taking a few moments to relax in the pleasant water surrounding him.

Five minutes passed and Kisuke began climbing out of the bath and grabbed his towel as he began to wrap it around his exposed chest and covering down to his waistline. Later Kisuke exited the indoor bath house area and proceeded to the downstairs to enter the first floor bartending area for his afternoon meal.

Then ask Kairu where is Mina aka Momohime.

"So sleeping beauty has finally awakened. You sure were drunk last night kid, but at least you didn't trashed my inn by picking a fight, like you did with those samurai bodyguards, that try to execute my brother on the city streets."

It's a good thing I didn't cause collateral damage to the inn. Momohime would have a bad mood if we were kicked out of an inn for half price, Kisuke thought, feeling quite glad he didn't cause too much trouble yesterday.

"Yeah I'm glad too, but anyway I would like to order one bowl of kitsune udon and a cup of Kyobancha please."

"Your order will be here soon."

Hey Kairu have you seen Mina anywhere? Because I haven't seen her this afternoon.

"I told her to wash her face by the well in the back of the yard. After she was done with her meal. She hasn't come back to the inn since."

"That's weird, maybe she left behind a note in our room or something?"

"Probably went to the Edo shopping distraction to buy some trinkets and accessories. You know how women love pretty clothes and shiny gemstones."

"Yeah that is true, but we both agreed to save our ryo until we reached Central Shinano. Maybe I could find some clues by the backyard, once I find that note in the rent room."

"Before you go about your business to find your girlfriend. You might want to pay your bill for the lunch you requested earlier."

"Yes, of course, once you hand over my food and I'm finished eating. Then I promise to give you my money."

"By the way, Mina is not my girlfriend. She is my friend, okay."

"That's not what I heard when you were drunk last night." Kairu replied, unconvinced by Kisuke's annoyed tone to clarify his relationship with Mina.

That kid is in denial or just really dense on the concept of love, Kairu thought as he shakes his head left to right, disgusted by Kisuke hiding his true feelings.

"Whatever, wasn't that bad last night, right?" Kisuke said he was a little worried about what happened when he was drunk.

Oh great kumi, I hope I didn't say or do anything stupid with Momohime. She will probably kill me, the moment she looks at me.

"Hey kid, that's all you're gonna hear from me. It's up to your woman to decide your reward or penalty." Kairu said with a grin on his face as he continued.

"I think the cook is done making your food now, enjoy the meal."

"I'll eat as fast as I can. Shouldn't leave on her own in the big city. People can easily take advantage of her." Kisuke responded while slurping his noodles and soup.

I'd never get tired of eating this, Kisuke thought while he was taking a bite out of his tofu and took a sip of his tea. While Kairu was serving other customers.

"That really hit the spot, thank you for the food."

Kisuke informed Kairu as he placed the money on the bar stand and went back to the rented room, where he found a note written by Momohime on the nightstand, next to an item wrapped with small sheets of paper.

It saids. "Dear Kisuke, due to your unpleasant and embarrassing performance in the bar last night I decided to punish you for the entire afternoon.

How exactly will I do that, you're wondering? Well as you may know, the samurai law enforcement are hunting you down because you embarrassed their strongest swordsman and the daimyo himself too.

So I guess you'll wear your dirty old straw sedge hat to hide your face as usual when bounty hunters, outlaws and samurai want to arrest or kill you.

So I took the decency of repairing and decorating your straw hat, good as new. Placing a couple of camellia, orchids and sakura flowers inside your big straw sedge hat, when you wear it outside in front of the public."

-Love Princess Momohime

-P.S "If you think about staying indoors all day long, trying to escape your punishment. I'll give you an even more devastating penalty for embarrassing me like that in front of everyone at the bar table. I won't say how much pain or suffering. Because too unspeakable to say or write on paper."

"Okay then, she was really pissed off, by me fooling around last night. Now I'm going to be the laughing stock of Edo if I wear this ridiculous thing!"

But at least she repaired the dents and scraps on the top part of the straw sedge hat, so the public won't look at me with an odd face.

Besides I don't really have a choice at the moment. Kisuke sighed as he put on the straw hat decorated with colorful flowers and left the Moonlit Spirit Inn to search for his friend. I should start looking for clues in the backyard of the well.

These footprints look weird; seems like someone was desperately struggling away from these people?

But who are they and why would they do this? Hey is this Momohime hair flower ornaments? She would never leave these behind, especially on the dirty floors.

She is definitely in serious danger, but the question is who are the scumbags that kidnapped her? Maybe I should ask questions from the citizens around this street if they saw anything strange happening in the morning. Wearing this girly style of straw sedge hat in front of the public, has to be the most embarrassing thing I have ever done in my entire life. But it will be worth it to save her.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen anything strange come out of that backyard in the morning?"

"Well I did see these two thugs carrying a huge straw basket, in a big hurry for some reason."

"Do you have any ideas where they went exactly?"

"Well it's kinda hard to talk if my mouth is full."

"This is an emergency my friend could be in danger!"

"Hey money talks kid, if you don't have any. I suggest you beat it, I gotta sweep these dead leaves off my porch."

Well I can't just waste the rest of my money. It's for our trip to Central Shinano. If I draw my blades, he just calls the police and I'll never be able to save Momohime.

"Okay fine, but it better be top of line information old man." Kisuke informed, as he handed out 7 mon.

"Now start talking."

"I saw those two guys heading towards New Yoshiwara pleasure district. They're more than likely heading towards a brothel or something."

"Thanks."

"By the way, kid you're not gonna get any ladies or booty with a cute straw hat like that, just me."

The old man replied while laughing at Kisuke's distinguished appearance.

"Keep laughing and you'll tempt me to draw my blades and last I checked, peasants are supposed to be seen and not heard. While showing some respect to warriors like the samurai and ninjas."

"My apologies, I misjudged for age and stature." The old man then bowed his head, as a sign of forgiveness.

"Your apology is accepted, besides I can't waste my time talking to you, there is a good friend who needs my help and I'm gonna need a plan in order to save her."

"Well good luck kid, you're gonna need it."

Kisuke began running through the busy crowded streets of Musashi. Where few people laughed at his cute straw hat design. While others through the kid lost a bet or was dare by friends to embarrass himself.

If I'm going to save Momohime I'm gonna need a distraction and a back-up plan just in case.

"Hey pedaler do you have any smoke bombs for sale."

"Yeah sure, that will be 10 mon."

"Here you go."

"Pleasure of doing business."

Now I just have to find Momohime in the New Yoshiwara district. She is most likely housed in a brothel, so I'll take a little peek through some of the surrounding buildings on the first floor to find her.

If that's not possible I'll sneak on the rooftops to locate her at night. Kisuke started browsing through brothel after brothel, where some of the businesses were displaying young and old women in wooden cages within their establishment. In order to attract attention.

"Wait is that Momohime!? Why on earth is she squinting her face and eyes like that?" Kisuke said to his own thoughts, feeling a little confused by her actions, until he finally understood her true intentions.

"Now I get it, she is making her face look ugly on purpose, so she won't get laid, pretty clever."

Either way, that trick won't last for long and it's not like I can save her in broad daylight, they will recognize my face and they will probably kill both of us if I attempt to save Momohime. And even if I managed to escape, I'll be chased by the police.

For now, I'll wait until sunset or the evening hours to save her. But if she gets picked by male or female I'll do everything in my power to save you Momohime, I promise.

* * *

It has already been a whole day and I can't stand a single moment of this crazy place! There is no freedom, hope or fulfillment.

Just the satisfaction of pleasing these pervy men. As her eyes adjusted and looked around, at some of the prostitutes trying to attract men, while others looked away, feeling nothing but pain and misery within their eyes and body language.

My face is starting to hurt, every second. It's agonizing and it will definitely ruin my beautiful face and cheek-bones.

"What the fuck are doing lady?" Said the old courtesan woman. Wearing a lavish four layer kimono with a beautiful ocean theme with salmon swimming.

"Can't you tell, instead of attracting clients, I'm scaring them away, if I don't get any clients, the owner will fire me and I can leave this disgusting place."

"That is not how it works, around here kid. If you don't get any customers. You won't be able to leave by paying off your debt."

"Plus they'll just train you on how to act like a proper courtesan." The old courtesan relied. "Escape is impossible, this is our faith and destiny."

"I refuse to believe that! You're the only person who gets to choose how to live your life. If you truly hate the way you live, then fight back until the very end."

"Easier said than done."

"Then you're just giving up on yourself."

"I already did twenty-five years ago. Trust me you'll change your ideals once you stay here as much as I did."

"I won't let that happen!"

"Wow this cat-house skirt has the perfect face." Said the bolded old man with glasses and some tooth loss.

"Say what!?"

"You're the type of sexy lady, I have been looking for."

"I want you to look at me like that and tell me I'm a very bad boy." The old man said as he tacked her and pinned her against the futon, gently stroking his hand across her face and down the side of her smooth neck, where his lips quickly smooched her nape.

"You gotta be joking!?"

Momohime responded, feeling completely and utterly disgusted by the old man's compliment and displeased by the way he was touching her body in such a way.

Oh great kami, he left his drool on my elegant neck! Momohime thought as she shivered by vile terror he just displayed.

"Yeah baby, just like that."

He said with a voluptuous look on his face, as his fingers untied the light green obi belt around her waist and pulled down her pink yukata, revealed her white string laced panties with pink sakura flowers and baring her warm soft, yet small breasts to him as he began to rubbing his hard rough hand on her nipples.

He showed no patience or mercy for the young lady innocent. He was ready to do the deed, while Momohime struggled and looked around for any means of escape from this pervert man. His right hand reached between my thigh and he removed my string laced panties.

Then he threw them to the other side of the room, preparing his member to strike my core.

If I don't act soon, he'll take my virginity! There has to be something I could knock him out with while he is distracted; maybe that vase will work?

Knowing that this was Momohime's only chance, she crouched her body and lunged, but she felt herself being pulled back downward by the old man.

But she wouldn't give up; she kept on lunging to get to that vase, her only hope to escape this senile old man clutches. Her three fingers hooked onto the handle of the vase and she used all her might to strike the old man's head as she said out loud.

"Stop touching me!"

The old man released her while he was unconscious. His head began to bleed out a little on the futon bed, while Momohime huffed and puffed air feeling tired after lifting that heavy vase with one hand.

"Never lay your hand on a princess!" Momohime shouted with anger. Until suddenly she heard someone appear out of the window.

"Let Mina go scumbag or you'll feel the string of my demon blade." Kisuke said, almost ready to pull out his muramasa sword to deal out a swift death, until he saw Momohime half naked with a knock out old man, while he continued to bleed out scarlet red blood.

"Momohime are you okay!? Did he touch you anywhere or take your virginity away!? Just say the word and I promise he'll regret the day he was born."

Kisuke said, with a worried facial expression and furious tone in his voice.

"First turn around while I fix my yukata and no peeking."

Momohime shouted, having no control over her emotions, after the sexual trauma she was forced to suffer.

While she continued to dress herself and readjust her light green obi belt and her pink yukata skirt and sleeves. Doing her best to present herself as a proper princess in front of the young ninja, despite everything she just went through.

I have to put on a brave face for myself and Kisuke. So he causes a damn massacre on all these despicable men who own this brothel.

"That's the last thing on my mind Momohime, I'm more concerned about your safety."

Why would I think about her precious body figure, when she almost got molested a moment ago. That makes no sense; she should least know that I have some decency and self-control, Kisuke thought.

"I understand, I'm just physically and emotionally exhausted right now after fighting for my whole life and future moments ago." Momohime said she was really stressed out by the experience.

"Yeah I know, saw a little bit of the scene that just transpired. If only was fast enough to save you at your time of need. Some bodyguard I turn out to be huh."

Kisuke replied feeling quite guilty. This is all my fault, maybe if I had been a better bodyguard I could've been one to save her. But I was being too cautious and careful, Kisuke thought.

"I know you did everything in your power to try and save me."

"But it wasn't enough. You saved yourself while I was on the sidelines running on the rooftops trying to reach you in time."

"Well my trusted bodyguard won't always be here to save me. Sometimes I'll have to stand on my own two feet and defend myself when you're not here. I can't be a helpless doll-like princess forever Kisuke."

"Yeah your right; anyway are you done putting your clothes back on?" Kisuke said awkwardly, while fidgeting his hands and patiently waiting for the princess. With his knees on the floor, in the traditional Japanese culture.

"Yes I'm all good, you can turn around now Kisuke."

She seems unharmed from head to toe. Hey wait a second, is that a hickey and saliva on her neck!?

"Momohime, did this asshole kiss you on the n-neck earlier!?"

"Uh…well you see Kisuke, I can explain." Momohime replied, while her words stuttered little. Because of the young ninja's sudden outrage. It's like he has the intention to kill all the thugs and the people who own the brothel.

"Well else did he do to you!"

"All I'm gonna say, is that he touched places where no one ever should and that's all you need to know."

"So did he violate?"

"You heard what I said! But if you must know, his manhood never reached my womanhood okay; so can we please stop talking about what happened. It was a very unpleasant experience for me and I do not wish to speak of it anymore."

"Very well Momohime, you need time to get over this horrible ordeal."

"Oh, Kisuke."

Instantly two bodyguard thugs sided opened the doors to see what that loud noise was coming from. "Sir we heard yelling and screaming is everything okay, huh!?"

"What fuck is this kid doing here, hey you didn't order room here, get out of here!?"

Then they both looked at their knock out customer and finally put all the pieces together. "Poor little boy thinks he could save his girlfriend, how adorable. The boss will enjoy questioning the both of you inside his torture basement." He said with an evil grin on his, doing his best to scare the children.

"seize them both, before they escape."

"Where are they gonna leave this place? These brats are practically helpless."

"That's what you think dumbass!"

Kisuke responded, as he instantly threw his smoke bomb, causing a huge white smokescreen that's hard for the keen eye to see through. Afterward he grabbed the princess, carried her bridal style as he jumped out of the window and ran on the rooftops.

"I won't let them take you from me again Momohime." Kisuke murmured, while running from the very same thugs who captured her in the first place.

Eventually they both reached the black alley of Musashi: Nihonzutsumi Ward, New Yoshiwara.

"Okay, I think we're safe now Kisuke; you can let go now."

"Oh right, sorry about shocking you back there Momohime, I had to keep the element of surprise, it's my ninja way, you understand."

"Of course, I learned to get used to your style of protecting me from danger and getting drunk most of the time."

Momohime said nonchalantly, feeling more adjusted to Kisuke tactics, abilities and personality.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about the weird stuff I said yesterday in the Moonlit Spirit Inn. I'll do better to change my drinking habits, I promise. Because the last thing I want is you almost getting sexually assaulted again by ugly old man."

Kisuke replied, feeling quite disappointed in himself and the way he handled the situation and how he caused all these issues in the beginning.

"Hey it's not entirely your fault and besides it all works out in the end, despite the unsavory moments that I will never speak of to you or anyone in that matter."

"You really think so?"

"If I know one thing important about you Kisuke. Is that you make foolish mistakes sometimes, but you always come back to face the consequences of your actions and rewrite your faults in order to move forward in the future."

Just like how you wore that silly little straw hat to regain my trust once again, Momohime thought, while laughing a little at Kisuke apprearance.

"Well most of my intentions are morally good once in a while." Kisuke smiled

"Yeah with a pinch of foul-mouthed in the mix. But don't worry, just heed my wise words and you'll be a better man in no time." Momohime said jokingly.

"Your wish is my command, Lady Momohime." Kisuke said sarcastically as he kneeled.

Later, after a moment of silence, Kisuke immediately walked toward Momohime and hugged her compassionately, burying his face into Momohime scruff and she noticed that little tears dropped in his eyes as his arms trembled for a short moment.

Momohime decided that her words of kindness and gratitude would be useless in this situation. So she stroked his jet black hair in a swaying motion, with a smile on her face.

Beside you and me both could use a hug right about now, huh Kisuke. Momohime thought, while letting this moment last every minute.

"I promise to be a better ninja, that both you and your sister can be proud of."

"I know you will, my brave ninja."

* * *

I'm really sorry fans, that I took a whole month to finish this chapter, a lot of personal stuff happened during these past few weeks. But I'm back and ready to continue this incredible story for the rest of July. Thank you all for following, sharing and reviewing my fanfiction story and patiently waited this summer. I promise there will be more chapters in the near future, so be prepared fans.


End file.
